Happiness in Unexpected Situations
by XxAngel-Wings93xX
Summary: Jasper looked at a loss. “Ah… Jacob, we only stop because when you touch Edward and I like that…” Jasper looked over at Edward for help. “We don't want to just kiss you, we want to rip off your clothes and-" Jasper glared. "Thank you, Edward." J/E/J
1. Unexpected Meetings

**Happiness in Unexpected Situations**

**A/N: **Updated- 10/25/09 by this wonderful person who introduced me to what the heck a "beta" was just a week ago. Thank you **Chalupakabra!** Warnings: Slash, language, graphic scenes. (yes, those types of scenes *wink wink*) Edward/Jacob/Jasper. Flames = waste of your typing abilities. Enjoy :]

**Unexpected Meetings**

Life was hard.

Whether you were rich or poor, male or female, life had its difficult moments.

This was especially true for Jacob Black.

Kicking a rock into the bushes, Jacob slowly made his way back home, his thoughts racing. He'd just been fired from his latest job - _for the third time in two weeks._ He'd lost the first job because of tardiness, the second for not following exact orders, and this time…

He couldn't even remember. He'd been so tired today after working the night shift at the construction site… Jacob knew he shouldn't have worked back to back, day and night, but he needed the money and no one else would take the shift.

So as soon as he went to work today, pushing through an hour of hell in which he could barely keep his eyes open, he was called into his boss's office… only to be told he was fired.

Taking a deep breath, Jacob ran a dirty hand through his hair. At least he wasn't too behind on his rent yet… _was he?_ Praying the lord had a heart, Jacob ran the last two blocks to his shabby motel room. Just as he turned the corner he saw his mattress and two bags of clothes sitting outside his door, a small white piece of paper attached to them.

Ignoring the panic that threatened to rise, Jacob made his way over to the clothes and opened the note.

"_I'm sorry to inform you, Mr. Black, that you are two months behind on your rent for the third time this year, which is a violation of our rental policy. We had given you two weeks to pay off your rent and you, so far, have not. Here are your belongings, thank you for staying with _The Kings Motel_."_

With tears pricking his eyes, he crumpled up the paper and threw it aside.

Oh yeah, throw out my things and _then_ thank me for staying with you.

Assholes.

Looking woefully at his mattress, he grabbed his bags and headed down the street. The familiar feeling of being in this situation made Jacob sick. He wished like hell that his life was different.

He wished he still had parents.

He wished he still had a job.

But most of all, he wished that he had never borrowed--

Shaking his head to clear it, he cut off that train of thought before it could go any farther. What was in the past was done. He looked both ways at the stop sign and started walking.

He might as well get going if he wanted to find a shelter to stay in.

* * *

Jasper Whitlock loved the outdoors.

It was just turning into summer, and it was warm enough that he could wear shorts and not freeze his ass off.

In Washington, this was very rare.

Stretching out his legs as he sat on a bench, he looked down at his notebook to see what he'd written so far. It may have only been five pages, but it was a damn good five pages that would be a great addition to what he'd already written. Pleased, he tucked his notebook back into his bag and stood. Just as he was about to make his way out of the quiet park, his phone rang.

Grinning, he glanced down at his watch. Exactly four thirty.

Taking out his blackberry, he murmured, "Yes, Edward?"

He heard Edward's chuckle on the other end. "Am I that predictable?" He teased.

"Seeing how it's exactly half past four? Yes, Edward, you are."

He could practically feel Edward pouting. "Am I so bad for just wanting to know where you are every moment of my life?"

Jasper snorted. "Yes, you are. You already know if you'd interrupted me a minute earlier I'd have murdered you."

Edward knew better than anyone that Jasper couldn't stand it if he was interrupted before four thirty. Every day he wrote from exactly two thirty to four thirty, and even though Jasper wasn't a very aggressive person, he'd get very upset if someone interrupted him in the middle of writing.

Edward respected his alone time. And Jasper appreciated that.

"Where are you?" Jasper asked, making his way toward his car.

"Lu's Teriyaki. Right next to that dump… _The King's Motel_, I think it's called... Anyway, I called to ask if you were hungry, sexy."

Jasper fought back a blush as his stomach growled.

"Ed," He warned.

He heard the large sigh on the other end of the line. "Fine, I'll resist sexually harassing you until you get to the restaurant." Jasper listened as Edward switched the phone into his other hand.

"Love you," Edward added softly.

Jasper closed his eyes and smiled. "I love you too, Edward."

Jasper had been with Edward for close to five years, and he still remembered the first day he'd met him. They were both in the local bar, sipping drinks. Edward had paid for Jasper's drink and one thing had led to another…

Before long, they were hanging out practically every day. They officially became a couple only a month after they had originally met.

Jasper cherished every moment.

Closing his cell phone, he whistled as he walked the rest of the way to his Ferrari 612 Sessanta, his thoughts on what he wanted to order once he got to the restaurant. As he turned the corner to where his car was parked, he noticed a young teen standing a respectful distance away from his car, his dark eyes filled with longing.

Frowning, Jasper took in his appearance.

He was about 6'1 with unkempt black hair and a beautiful, dark skin tone that was marred only by the large amounts of dirt noticeable on his body. He carried two large bags in his hands, and Jasper was just able to make out the outlines of what looked to be clothes. The jeans he was wearing were faded and ripped, and his shirt looked a size too small, which only enhanced his appearance.

Intrigued, Jasper took a couple steps closer.

When he'd gotten within shouting distance of the teen, he froze. Whipping around, the teen stared at Jasper, his facial expression guarded and embarrassed. Jasper cleared his throat.

"Do you like my car?" He asked, amused.

The teen blushed.

"It's… ah… very nice, sir," He murmured, looking at the ground.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. _Sir? _He was only 27 years old!

The teen took a step back.

"I'm sorry," He added, looking as if he were going to sprint off if Jasper took his eyes off him. Jasper took a step forward. For some strange reason, he didn't want the teen to leave.

"What's your name? Do your parents know where you are?"

The teen looked at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"I'm 20 years old," He whispered.

Jasper just stared. _He has the stature of a man, yes, but otherwise…_

"What's your name?" He pressed gently. The "teen" looked hesitant. Jasper smiled slightly.

"I won't eat you," He said, holding out a hand.

"I'm Jasper."

Encouraged, he finally took it. "My name is Jacob."

Jasper nodded, "It's nice to meet you, Jacob."

Jacob smiled shyly and Jasper felt his breath catch. God, this boy was beautiful. Did he even realize it? Immediately Jasper was reminded of Edward and felt guilty. But oddly enough, he'd never thought of ever replacing Edward…

Every time he thought of his current partner, all he felt was adoration. Confused, he was jolted out of his thoughts when he noticed Jacob start to back away.

"I've got to go," He said softly.

Jasper bit back his disappointment.

"Where are you heading to? I can give you a ride," He offered.

Jacob shook his head. "I… I'm going home," There was an odd look on his face that made Jasper frown.

"Great, I can give you a ride, if you'd like." He inwardly cursed as his cell phone rang again.

"Will you give me a moment?" He asked politely.

Jacob reluctantly nodded yes and looked at the pavement. Not totally convinced Jacob wouldn't run away, Jasper opened his cell phone, his eyes still on Jacob.

"Yes?"

"Hey, are you alright? You said you'd be here 20 minutes ago." Edward's voice made him blanch.

Fuck. He'd totally forgotten about lunch.

"Sorry, Edward," Jasper turned away and pinched the bridge of his noise.

"I've gotten a bit held up. I met this guy and…" Jasper turned back around and trailed off when he realized that no one was there.

Groaning, he grabbed his stuff and shoved it into his car, slamming the door.

"Hey, what was all that about?" Edward asked.

Jasper sighed. "I was talking to this guy, and I think he needed a ride home. He looked a bit lost,"

Edward didn't answer for a bit. "Did you catch his name?"

Jasper put on his seatbelt and started the car. "Jacob,"

Edward chuckled. "Last name?"

Jasper started out of the parking lot and made his way toward Lu's Teriyaki. "No, he didn't offer it, so I didn't push."

"Sorry, love. Maybe you'll run into him again?"

Jasper doubted it. He looked to be passing through, and he'd never seen him around before…

"Yeah, maybe…" He murmured.

"You still up for some fried rice?" Edward offered.

Jasper clutched his empty stomach and chuckled. "Yeah, I'm still up for it. Give me a couple minutes," Putting his cell away, he sighed and rested his head against the seat.

_Jacob…_

**End Chapter**

A/N: Hope you liked :]


	2. Difficulties of Life

**Happiness in Unexpected Situations**

A/N: Beta'd 10/26/09. Enjoy :]

**Difficulties of Life**

Jacob awoke slowly.

Shielding his eyes from the sun's rays, he glanced around him to survey in the other occupants in the room. Some were old; others were about the same age as him.

Everyone was homeless.

Jacob slipped out of his cot and tip-toed around the other beds and sleeping bags, hoping to get a jump on the day before everyone else. Grabbing the soap and deodorant the shelter loaned to him, he took a quick shower and jumped out just as the alarm sounded for everyone to get up. Changing quickly, Jacob dodged the grumpy and tired people as they made their way to the showers.

Some had a change of clothes that they took with them into the bathroom. Most didn't.

Jacob was lucky that he wasn't one of those people.

Stuffing his feet into his old Converse, he grabbed his two bags and went to snag a quick breakfast before he signed out.

"Did you have a nice sleep, lad?"

Jacob turned to lock eyes with a man who looked to be about 20 years his senior. He towered above him with an odd glint in his eyes that made Jacob shiver.

"Y-yes. Thank you," He tried to slip around the man, but large hands grabbed him and forced him back.

"Must admit I didn't. Watching you sleep across from me made me a bit uncomfortable," He grabbed his crotch. "If you know what I mean." He laughed, his sour breath hitting Jacob square in the face. Jacob recoiled.

"Please let go of me." He said firmly, attempting to wiggle free. The man grunted and pulled him closer instead, twisting his arms so he was forced to drop his bags. Trying to break free, Jacob strained against him, closing his eyes when the man attempted to lean closer into him, their lips mere inches apart…

"Hey! No sexual acts are allowed!"

A sharp voice and rough hands forced them apart. Jacob immediately wrapped his arms around himself, trying desperately to will the feel of the other man's hands off him.

"Are you alright?" Jacob looked up at the man who rescued him. His piercing blue eyes were sharp and assessing.

"Yes," Jacob murmured. Nodding curtly, he glared at the other man.

"Will, this is third time this month you've been caught assaulting other occupants. Do you understand what this means?"

Will rolled his eyes. "What? You gonna kick me out, Stan?" He glared down at Jacob. "That boy wanted it! He'd been panting all night, moaning about someone named 'Jasper'. Just tryin' to give him what he wanted!"

Jacob blushed furiously, mortified. _Oh god, had he really…?_

Just remembering the golden haired man made his heart speed up.

_He'd been so handsome…_

Stan didn't blink. "Did he touch you first, Will?"

Will opened his mouth and then quickly closed it. "Ah… well, no…"

Stan signed. "Sign out, Will. You won't be able to return to this shelter in the future."

Will grunted and turned to Jacob, pointing a crooked finger at him. "I'll get you back for this, kid. Good ol' Stan here won't be able to protect you forever."

Giving Stan the finger, Will strode out of the shelter without signing out. Stan rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Sorry about that, kid. Will has a knack for causing trouble."

He reached out to touch his shoulder, but Jacob shied away, his eyes downcast. Stan pulled his arm back, understanding.

"Go eat breakfast, alright? Check out time is at nine o' clock a.m. You have a good hour of peace." Nodding his thanks, Jacob made his way toward the breakfast hall.

_Today was already shaping up to be a wonderful day._

_

* * *

  
_

Tapping her foot, Leah Clearwater glanced at her watch for the fifth time in five minutes.

The bastard was late.

_Again._

Leah crossed her arms and stared down at her daughter. A precautions two year old, Samantha Clearwater sat quietly in her stroller, fiddling with her ruffled polka dot dress.

_If he wasn't going to show up, why bother asking to take her every weekend at all?_

Frustrated, Leah went over and knelt down by her daughter.

"If you didn't love being with your father so much, I would take him to court and never let him see you again," She whispered. Samantha just stared at her.

"Da?" Her small voice was inquisitive, and Leah sighed.

_I guess that answered that question._

She straightened as there was a knock on the door. Walking briskly, she opened it and stared up at the handsome man that had started all of her problems just two year ago.

She was all of 22, sophisticated, and knew exactly what she wanted to do with the world. She had wanted to be a weather person on the news, and right after she graduated she had thrown a party.

Jacob Black had been invited.

"I'm sorry for being late."

His deep voice drew her out of her thoughts. She looked down at the two bags he carried quizzically. He didn't respond. Leah decided to let it go and instead bit her lip.

"You can't keep making her wait like this, Jacob. Sam is two years old now; she's beginning to understand when you're supposed to be here or not."

The angst in his eyes made her weaken.

How was she supposed to be mad at him? All she saw was love in his eyes when she talked about Sam.

"It won't happen again," Jacob whispered. Leah rubbed a hand over her eyes.

He said that same line every time. When would it be true?

"It's okay, Jacob. Just please," She glanced over her shoulder to look at Sam, who was watching them intently, "For her sake. Try harder?"

Jacob nodded solemnly.

"May I take her now? I will bring her back at exactly seven o'clock tonight."

Leah nodded and led him inside to grab her bag.

"Why don't you just keep her overnight?" She asked, handing him her black Mickey Mouse bag. Panic flared in Jacob's eyes.

"I don't want to upset her by making her stay overnight in a place that's not her regular home. When she's older," He promised, slinging the bag over her stroller.

Sam brightened when she saw her father.

"Up!" She demanded, giggling.

Leah watched with awe as Jacob's expression transformed into one of pure joy as he picked Sam up and swung her around, kissing her chubby cheeks.

"I missed you, love," Jacob whispered, hugging Sam close.

Sam squealed and sloppily kissed his cheek. Jacob beamed.

"I'll see you at seven, Leah. Thank you," He said sincerely, pushing the stroller out the door and cuddling Sam to his side. Leah watched them go, emptiness filling her heart.

_If only you could love me like you love Sam, Jacob…_

_

* * *

  
_

Jacob placed Sam in her stroller and glanced back over his shoulder at Leah's house.

Leah…

_She was so beautiful when he first met her.__He'd just graduated from high school, and his friend Quil had suggested that he go to friend's party that he was invited to._

_Leah's party._

_Almost as soon as he and Quil had arrived, Quil handed him a drink and sped off.__He'd had no clue what he was drinking, just that it burned his throat when it went down, and it tasted like heaven.__Happily oblivious, he'd ordered four straight glasses, but after the third one, things had started to get a little hazy.__Just as he was lying on the couch, content to watch everyone else dance for the rest of the night, a petite girl had come up to him, surveying him with amusement. _

"_Are you drunk?" She had asked him.__He'd just smiled. _

"_Probably. Is this what it feels like?" _

_She had laughed and grabbed his hand. _

"_Are you too drunk to have some fun?" She had smiled mischievously at him and grabbed his hand, dragging him up the stairs._

Jacob sighed and started pushing Sam down the street. Before he'd gotten laid off, he'd made sure to put $100 dollars aside for his day with Sam. No matter what happened to him, Sam needed to be happy.

Placing his two bags underneath Sam's stroller, he made his way toward the nearest Chuck E' Cheese's, smiling when he heard Sam's pealing laughter as she saw the large mouse.

"Do you want to go inside, Sam?" He teased, leaning over to ruffle her dark black hair.

"In!" She pointed, craning her head around to look up at him.

"Yeah, Sammy," He murmured. "We're going to go in."

_Jacob had wrinkled his brow as he let himself be led upstairs to what appeared to be a bedroom._

_Something had been wrong._

_He hadn't really wanted to do that._

_He hadn't even been remotely attracted to Leah in… _that_ way._

_Yes, she was beautiful, but…_

"_Hey, what's wrong with you, slowpoke?" Leah had giggled and prodded him into her room._

"_You're just so cute; when Quil said he was bringing a friend I had no idea he'd be so handsome."_

_Jacob had blushed. "Ah… Leah, wait…"_

_Leah had cut him off and pushed him lightly onto her bed._

"_It's okay, Jacob. I'm not a virgin," She'd sounded amused as she started to take off her shirt._

_Jacob's eyes had widened as he saw her lacy, see-through bra. _

_It hadn't even remotely aroused him._

_Had she noticed?_

"_Er…" Jacob had cleared his throat. "I don't think…"_

_Leah had put a finger to his lips. _

"_You talk way too much," She'd muttered, leaning in to give him a soft kiss._

_Jacob had fought the urge to pull away. Gross…_

_She'd pulled back slightly, a glazed look in her eyes._

"_Don't be so squeamish, Jacob. When are we ever going to see each other again?" Smiling, she'd jumped on top of him, kissing his neck._

_How could he have told her that he favored men?_

_Would she have understood?_

_Or would she have left, disgusted, and possibly told everyone…?_

_Closing his eyes, Jacob had given in and reluctantly let Leah undress him…._

Gasping for air, Jacob was shoved out of thoughts by Sam yanking on his sleeves, her bright green eyes swimming with tears.

"Da, 'kay?" Jacob picked her up and squeezed her.

"I'm okay, sweetie. I'm sorry," Kissing the top of her head, he settled her back in her seat and pushed her into Chuck E' Cheese.

No matter how much he regretted that night, he never regretted what he got in return. Sam was his life.

"Hello! Welcome to Chuck 'E Cheese! Are you ready for a day of fun?" A young girl wearing a pair of mouse ears beamed at him and Sam, who smiled at her.

"Che!" She screamed, pointing to her ears. Jacob and the girl laughed.

"Two stamps, please." He said.

* * *

"Jacob…" Jasper moaned in his sleep, tossing his head from side to side.

Edward watched silently, trying to ignore the hurt that poked at him every time Jasper sighed the other man's name.

"Mm… Edward…"

Raising an eyebrow, Edward watched as Jasper wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, snuggling into his arms. Automatically wrapping an arm around him in response, he felt himself harden as Jasper groaned.

"Oh, yes, Edward, Jacob, more…"

Flushing a deep red, Edward stared at him for a long time, his thoughts in overdrive.

_Both of them?_


	3. We Meet Again

**Happiness in Unexpected Situations**

A/N: Beta'd 10/25/09. Enjoy.

**We Meet Again**

Jacob finally pried his eyes away from where Sam was playing and glanced down at his watch.

_Six o'clock._

Standing up, he gathered Sam's stroller and walked over to the ball pen where Sam gleefully threw balls into the air and squealed.

"You ready to go, Sam?" He inquired, smiling when she whipped around to give him a toothy grin.

"Noooo," She said firmly, grabbing a pink ball and hugging it to her chest. Jacob groaned.

_Please, god, give him strength…_

"Ice cream?" He tried. "Volleyball?"

Sam froze and looked at him unbelievably. Sam loved watching people play volleyball, loved jumping up and down when someone spiked the ball. She also enjoyed stealing a small amount of Jacob's ice-cream whenever he was in the mood to order some.

However, Jacob hated volleyball, and wasn't too fond of ice-cream.

It was very rare when Sam got treated to both in one day.

"Alright, but you have to get out," He warned, taking a step back.

Sam scrambled out of the ball pen, her tiny legs propelling her forward. Jacob laughed as her tiny head poked through the opening to the pen, her big eyes blinking up at him owlishly. Grabbing her, he tickled her merrily as he carried her to her stroller.

"Ready? We have one more hour before I have to take you back home, love," He kissed the top of her nose and she grinned happily up at him.

_And then I have to go find another shelter to stay in before they all close._

_

* * *

  
_

"Coach, I don't feel good…"

Edward Cullen's head snapped up to observe his star setter, Chelsea, clutching her stomach, her face twisted in pain. He jumped up and made his way over to her.

"Hey, take a few deep breaths, Chels," Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he surveyed the crowd that had drawn for their first home game of the season. The Lakewood Huskies Varsity Volleyball team had high expectations this year. They hoped to go to nationals, and the whole state of Washington was behind them. As a treat, Lakewood High had announced that the first game of the season had free admission, and everyone attending got a free hotdog.

The stands were already packed.

Fighting the urge to bite his nails, Edward gave Chelsea one more squeeze before pulling away.

"Alright, everyone. Circle up,"

All of the girls gathered around him, bending their heads so everyone's shoulders touched. Looking each of them in the eye, he began to speak.

"This is no competition, ladies. We've been training everyday for two hours to get in shape to kick everyone's asses." He smiled slightly, "This court is ours,"

The girls cheered in agreement.

"So, what do you guys say to giving this crowd what they came here to see?" The girls nodded eagerly. Edward put his hands in the middle.

"Huskies on three," All of the girls placed their hands on top of his.

"One…two…three… Huskies!"

The girls broke apart and started to warm up, all of their pregame nerves gone. Chelsea grabbed a volleyball and froze, her mouth dropping open. Grabbing her closest teammate, Carmen, she pointed to the door.

"Oh my God, Carmen. Who is _that_?"

* * *

Jasper watched Edward with amusement.

Whether it was the first volleyball match of the season or the last, Edward was always nervous before every game. He always tried to hide it, but all the obvious signs were there - the way he ran a hand through his hair every five seconds, the way he shoved his hands into his pockets, the way he closed his eyes and counted to five when he thought no one was looking…

Which Jasper always was.

Standing up, Jasper made his way down the bleachers. He came up behind Edward and lightly wrapped an arm around his waist. Edward stiffened before slowly relaxing.

"Jasper," He murmured, his eyes glued to his clipboard. Jasper smiled against his hair.

"Have you tried any of the advice you've given to your team, coach?" He asked teasingly. Edward chuckled.

"It's not as easy as it looks," He admitted, allowing Jasper's hands to slowly massage his shoulders and the knots that resided in them.

"You'll do fine," Jasper whispered in his ear, planting small butterfly kisses along his neck. Edward shivered and subconsciously leaned into him touch, "You always do,"

Edward turned around in Jasper's arms and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks," He said softly.

Ignoring some of the glares and disgusted looks from a couple of the parents in the stands, they reluctantly broke apart. Edward frowned when he noticed all of his team hunched together and looking toward the door, whispering.

"What's going on?" He asked Jasper, who shrugged in response.

"Who knows? They probably found a cute… gu…" Jasper trailed off and stared in shock at the man standing at the entrance, politely waiting in line for a free hot dog.

"Jacob," Jasper whispered, pulling away from Edward and making his way through the crowd.

"I know I promised you ice cream, but how about a hot dog instead?"

Sam just stared up at him solemnly. Even though Sam didn't know understand a word he was saying, he could definitely tell she knew there would not be any ice cream today.

"Hey, you."

Jacob looked up and felt a familiar punch in the gut as he took in the golden hair and green eyes.

"Hi…" Jacob stammered, nervously looking away.

"You got away the other day without saying goodbye," Jasper teased, leaning an arm against the railing.

"Your hotdog, sir," The man behind the counter spoke, his hands holding a large hotdog. Thankful for a chance to compose himself, Jacob turned away and took the hotdog the man offered.

"Thanks," He muttered, blowing on the hotdog before handing a small bite for Sam to nibble on. Jasper's eyes dropped to take in Sam. Jacob watched as surprise and curiosity lit in his eyes.

"And who is this beautiful lady?"

Sam smiled shyly up at him as she nibbled daintily on her hotdog.

"This is Sam," Jacob said proudly, his chin raising slightly, "My daughter."

Jasper gave him an odd look.

"You're married?" He asked offhandedly. Jacob hesitated.

"No," He said after a few moments.

Jasper stared down at Sam for a moment longer before turning to look at someone over his shoulder. Jacob followed his gaze and he blushed furiously as he found himself looking at a man just as handsome as Jasper, if as not more so. Jasper turned and caught Jacob gawking at Edward.

He smiled.

"Would you like to fuck me and my boyfriend?" Jasper asked huskily, his voice dropping an octave.

Jacob's eyes snapped back to Jasper, his face flushed and eyes wide.

"Ah… what did you say?"

Amused, Jasper watched as Jacob glanced back over at Edward again and then back to him, obviously uncomfortable.

_Cute._

"I asked if you wanted to meet my boyfriend," Jasper said smoothly, motioning to Edward.

Jacob thought of a way to politely say no.

"He looks busy," He started, offering more of his hotdog to Sam. Jasper chuckled.

"Believe me, he's far from busy. He needs something to keep him distracted until the game starts." Jasper started toward Edward.

Jacob reluctantly followed behind Jasper, his thoughts in overdrive. He couldn't meet this man. He wouldn't know what to say--

"Edward, this is Jacob, the guy I was telling you about."

Jacob nervously looked up at the man who was staring down at him, his dark eyes raking over him critically. Fidgeting, he turned his attention downward. Sam tugged at his shirt, bored.

"Da? Up!"

Edward stared at Sam with the same curiosity Jasper did.

"And this is Sam, his daughter." Jasper added as Jacob hauled Sam into his arms.

"Nice to meet you," Edward said quietly, holding out a hand.

Jacob fought back the lust that cascaded through him as he was sandwiched between these two men.

"Yes," He choked out, embarrassed when both men glanced at each other with amusement. Jacob marveled at the height of them both. Jacob had always thought of himself as tall at 6'1 - these two men easily had him beat at 6'4 each. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Edward squeezed lightly.

"I hope you enjoy the game, Jacob," Edward nodded his head toward where the girls were finishing their warm ups, "We plan to win."

Jacob watched as he nodded to them and walked off toward where the referee was standing, talking to the captains of each team. Jacob turned back to Jasper, who was watching Edward walk away with unabashed love shining in his eyes. Jacob just stared, amazed.

_Didn't he care what people thought of him?_

Jasper finally turned away to smile at Jacob.

"He's usually more talkative then this, but seeing as how its moments before his first game, he's a little nervous."

Jacob bounced Sam on his hip.

"How long has he been coaching?"

Jasper shrugged.

"At least 5 years since I've known him. He's loved the sport. The girls love him," Jasper shrugged, "I've fallen in love with the game through him."

Jacob smiled, albeit sadly.

"You two seem to love each other very much," He whispered, subconsciously hugging Sam closer to himself."

Jasper studied him, aware of the wistfulness in his expression.

"He's my life," Jasper said simply, looking back over at Edward. After a moment, he turned back to slowly smile at Jacob.

"However, when we both agree on something," Jasper continued. "We find more than enough room to love that, too."

When Jacob just stared at him, puzzled, Jasper took a step back.

"Enjoy the game, Jacob. If you like, we may be able to speak again afterwards."

Jacob bounced Sam on his leg and frowned. At least four people had walked up to Jasper and sneered at him or yelled at him. He hadn't moved an inch, hadn't responded. All he'd done was smiled and nodded, before focusing his attention back on the game.

* * *

"Kill, Yesler. Point, Lakewood!"

The crowd cheered and echoed, "Point, Lakewood!"

Edward's team was winning, two sets to none. If they won this set, the game would be over. Jacob absently checked his watch before narrowing his eyes to double check the time.

6:48.

_Shit._

Grabbing Sam, who was falling asleep in his arms, he gently placed her into her stroller and rolled her down the aisle. When he got to the bottom, he spotted Jasper, who was staring at him.

"Bored already?" He teased, his voice quieting when he saw Sam was asleep. Jacob shook his head.

"Edward's team plays very well. I've never been a big fan of volleyball before, but Sam and I enjoyed it. Tell Edward great job," He added with a small smile. Jasper reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, and Jacob shuddered at the shock that went through him. Jasper's clear green eyes stared at him, obviously realizing the effect he had on him.

"Keep in touch, Jacob," He said softly, his hand slowly caressing his shoulder.

"I can't," Jacob whispered, watching Jasper's arm slowly massage his arm, mesmerized.

"Why not?" Jasper murmured, watching as the younger man's eyes hazed.

_God, how he wanted this man…_

Suddenly the whistle blew for the end of the match and Jacob gasped and pulled away, his eyes snapping to his watch. Horrified, Jacob stared at the blinking numbers.

_Seven o' clock._

"What's wrong?" Jasper questioned, looking down at him with concern.

"I have to go," Jacob said quickly, pushing Sam's stroller quickly past the onlookers. Jasper watched him leave as he dashed through the crowd and out the exit. Cursing that he hadn't at least got a cell phone number, he sat back down as watched Edward's team surge their way to victory.

_You're not going to get away that easily, Jacob…_


	4. Scary Situations

**Happiness in Unexpected Situations**

A/N: Beta'd 10/25/09. Enjoy :]

**Scary Situations**

Breathing heavily, Jacob ran down the street, Sam's folded stroller thrown over his back and Sam held tightly in his arms.

_Don't be too late, don't be too late--_

Coming to a stop as he reached Leah's, he took a few deep breaths before cautiously glancing at his watch.

_7:10._

Praying Leah was in a good mood this evening Jacob climbed the steps and rang the doorbell. After a few moments he heard Leah's footsteps and the door opened, her eyes narrowed at him.

"Is it impossible for you to arrive on time, Jake?"

Relived by her use of his nickname, he cracked a small smile.

"Sorry, Sam and I got a little held up," Switching hands, he handed a dozing Sam to Leah.

Kissing her cheek, Leah held her close.

"She looks like she had a great time," Leah said softly. "Where'd you two go?"

Jacob smiled.

"We went over to Chuck 'E Cheese's and then was able to catch some of the girls play volleyball."

_As well as talk to a couple of cute guys. _

"Did you see anyone special there?" Leah asked curiously, placing Sam on the couch. "I didn't know you liked volleyball."

_I hate it. But I might just find a reason to love it._

"It was alright," Jacob pasted on a smile. "Sam enjoyed it, which is why we went in the first place. I got her a hotdog."

Leah laughed softly and took her stroller from him.

"I know she liked that."

Nodding in agreement, Jacob started back toward the door.

"Thanks for letting me see her again, Leah."

She frowned, furrowing her brow.

"She loves to see you, Jake." She hesitated, looking as if she was going to add more, but then obviously changed her mind.

"Someone came after you left." She said instead. Jacob froze, feeling his heart skip a beat.

"Really?" He asked, feigning nonchalance. She nodded, looking confused.

"This burly man. He looked a little…" She glanced over at Sam, "Like he did drugs and such, you know?"

Jacob felt as if his mouth was too dry to speak.

"Anyway, he said that he saw you come here, and asked when you'd come back. I told him I wasn't sure," Leah admitted, looking guilty. "Sorry if he happened to be one of your friends. He looked a little shifty."

Jacob felt his ears ring and the blood pound in his ears.

"Did he have a black tattoo of a motorcycle on his arm?" He asked, his voice sounding odd to his own ears. Leah blinked.

"Ah, I think so, actually. Did you know him after all?"

Quickly shaking his head, he backed toward the door.

"_No_. If he ever comes by again, tell him you don't know who I am, okay? Please, Leah," He tried not to let his fear show. Leah cocked her head.

"Are you in trouble, Jacob?" Her voice was concerned, which made Jacob feel even worse.

"Of course not. He's just… not a very nice person, is all," Giving her a small wave, he promised to pick up Sam at the same time next week and he fled out the door.

_He had to get to the shelter, quick…_

_

* * *

  
_

"I'm sorry, sir, but we're full this evening."

Jacob watched numbly as the attendant politely closed the door and locked it, the lights in the shelter quietly clicking off.

It was exactly 8:02.

The shelter had closed two minutes ago.

Sighing, Jacob shuffled his feet and made his way over to the local playground that was just a couple blocks nearby. Gazing at the large slide, he was comforted by the knowledge that it had enough space that he could sleep under it without being seen too easily. Climbing in, Jacob placed his backpack under his head and curled up in a ball.

* * *

"Damn, it's cold," Edward complained as he turned on the heater in his Hummer. Throwing the volleyballs into the backseat, he squeezed Jasper's leg before putting on his seatbelt.

"Yeah…" Jasper said distractedly, gazing out the window. "You had a good game today," He added after a few minutes. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"No better than usual, I'd guess."

Edward started the car and headed toward home. Giving Jasper a small smile, he leaned over in his seat to whisper in his ear.

"That Jacob guy was pretty cute. I understand why you kept moaning his name at night and grabbing my cock under the covers when you were sleeping."

Jasper flushed a dark red and stared at Edward, mortified. Edward chuckled.

"You didn't think I noticed how off you've been the past couple of days?"

Jasper shrugged and shuffled his feet.

"There's something about him…" Jasper struggled to make him understand.

"That makes you want to protect him? Or fuck him?"

Jasper gave him an amused look.

"Is that all you were thinking about when you met him?"

Edward winked.

"He had a nice ass… I bet he wouldn't mind being bottom…"

_Exactly what Jasper was thinking._

"Are you feeling the same way I am, Edward?" Jasper stared at him intently, watching as Edward scratched his head. He looked a bit uncomfortable as he spoke.

"I don't really understand it, Jazz," He admitted at last, "I love you,"

He brought Jasper's knuckles to his mouth and kissed them.

"But when I got around Jacob…" He shrugged. "I feel something for him, too."

Jasper smiled and leaned back in his seat.

"Does it make you uncomfortable to…think about making love to two men at the same time?" Jasper blurted out.

Edward stared at him for a long time before turning his attention back to the road.

"No."

Jasper opened his mouth once more but then stopped once he saw a large black bundle huddled under what looked to be a playground.

"Hey, Edward, stop," Jasper said quickly, peering harder into the darkness. Edward complied, hitting the brakes.

"What's up?"

Jasper pointed to the slide.

"Do you see that?"

Edward smirked.

"Why, that's called a playground, Jazz."

Rolling his eyes, Jasper opened the car door.

"I'll be right back," He promised, shivering when the chilly air hit him. Edward nodded and leaned back in his seat, his eyes glued to Jasper as he made his way slowly to the slide.

Jacob shivered uncontrollably, twitching when he felt a sudden numbness take over the lower half of his body. Pressing his hands between his thighs, he desperately tried to seek warmth. Just as he felt his eyes close with fatigue, he heard a deep voice drawl from somewhere above him.

"Hello?"

Jacob shifted his eyes to make out a dark figure moving toward him. Embarrassed, Jacob tried to curl himself tighter into a ball, hoping the intruder would just go away.

"Hey… are you okay?"

Jacob slowly raised his head up to stare directly into bright green eyes that widened with shock as they recognized him. Jacob in turn gave a deep shiver and passed out.


	5. Nightmares and Hope

**Happiness in Unexpected Situations**

A/N: Beta'd 10/25/09. Enjoy :]

**Nightmares and Hope**

"_You'll have it by Monday?"_

_Jacob looked around anxiously as he held his hands out. _

"_Yes, I'll have it," He whispered, placing a small amount of substance into the other man's hands._ _The man looked down at it and grunted. _

"_It's not much," He pointed out, squinting at it._ _Jacob panicked. _

"_It's all I have." He pleaded, shoving it at him._ _He sighed. _

"_Fine. When you going to give me the rest, kid?"_

_Jacob paused._ _He didn't get paid again for another month, but he needed the money right now…_

"_I'll have it by next week." Jacob said confidently, smiling when the man nodded and shoved the money into Jacob's outstretched hands._

"_I'll meet you back here next week, same time, same place." Spitting, he shoved Jacob out of the way and hurried off into the darkness._

_Jacob never returned that following week._

Jacob gasped and sat up, his face drenched with sweat. Breathing heavily, Jacob took in his surroundings with a single glance. Dark green curtains blocked the moonshine from coming through; in the bedchamber there were countess pictures that littered the wall, and, glancing down, Jacob was able to make out a dark wooden floor.

Jacob kicked off the thick blankets that covered him and immediately shivered at the loss of warmth. Scrambling out of bed, he peeked over at the clock.

_4:45 a.m_.

He quietly tip-toed out of the large bedroom and found himself standing in a hallway that seemed to go on forever. Amazed, Jacob gaped at the beautiful decorations that covered the walls - when Jacob glanced down he noticed he was standing on a rich, dark green carpet.

Biting his lip, Jacob wondered where he was.

_He might as well have been in a palace._

As he walked a few more steps, he froze when a deep voice spoke.

"Good morning."

Jacob turned around to stare up into a familiar pair of eyes.

"Hi," He stuttered, clutching his shirt. After a second glance he realized that it wasn't his, and it was a few inches too long. Edward smiled.

"The shirt and pants were Jasper's." He explained.

Jacob nodded his head slightly. _It explained why the pants didn't have holes in them._

"I'm glad to see you've warmed up." He walked over to a wall and flicked a switch. Jacob squinted as he adjusted to the light.

"How did I…?"

Edward's eyes traveled over him critically.

"We found you passed out under the slide." He took a few steps toward Jacob and ran his hands over his arms and face, checking for any other damage.

"It was freezing outside, so it was understandable that you had a slight case of hypothermia. You've been asleep for half the day now." Edward squeezed his arm slightly, "You can feel that, now?"

Jacob blushed as Edward leaned into him and looked down into his eyes. Edward's eyes flicked to Jasper's mouth.

"Yes," Jacob breathed, wishing desperately that Edward would just lean in a little further and…

"Good," Edward grunted, pulling back slightly. Jacob closed his eyes and nearly cried at the loss of contact.

_Stupid Jacob, why would someone like Edward even think twice about you?_

"Thank you for taking me in for the night," Jacob said after a moment of awkward silence, "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. If it's alright, I'll leave as soon as possible."

Edward gave him an odd look.

"Why didn't you go home last night after the game, Jacob?"

Jacob racked his brain for a response.

"I was too tired to walk all the way back home," He pasted on a fake smile. Edward didn't look convinced.

"You don't have a car? Why did you need to walk to the game and back?" His eyes dug into Jacob, "Where do you live, Jacob?"

Jacob looked away and fought the tears that threatened to fall.

"I don't have a home." Jacob whispered, ashamed. Edward studied him for a long time.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Jacob," Edward reached out and squeezed his arm, "We understand."

Edward shrugged slightly.

"Life's a bitch, you know?"

Jacob couldn't look at him, even though he agreed wholeheartedly.

"Come on," Edward nodded his head down the hall. "Let's go start breakfast."

* * *

_Beep, Beep, Beep…_

Groaning, Jasper kicked his alarm clock and bleared groggily at the time.

_5:30 a.m._

Heaving a sigh, Jasper shoved off the covers and sluggishly made his way to the bathroom. After taking care of his business, he jumped into the shower. Shivering as the cold water first hit him, he quickly bathed and rinsed off, putting on a towel before heading out of the bathroom. Running a hand through his wet hair, he shook it once before heading into the kitchen and grinning at the sight that greeted him.

Edward and Jacob were already awake and were making pancakes.

Obviously not accustomed to cooking, Jacob had flour all over his borrowed outfit; somehow he had gotten the yellow goo of egg yoke in his hair. At Jasper's appearance, Edward glanced up, his eyes hooded.

"Hey babe," He purred, immediately walking over to take Jasper in his arms. Jasper peeked over Edward's shoulder to see Jacob watching them, looking uncomfortable and a bit embarrassed. Amused, Jasper leaned in to gently nip at Edward's neck as his hands wandered down to cup his ass, leaning into him slightly so that Edward was forced to lean onto the counter. Moaning lightly, Edward's mouth attacked his, his hands gripping Jasper's hair and pulling tightly.

Hearing a light moan, Edward and Jasper reluctantly broke apart to glance over at their forgotten guest, whose face was flushed and who was looking, much to Jasper's delight, extremely turned on.

"Sorry," Edward said after a moment, looking apologetic. "I'd forgotten you were here."

_Jasper hadn't._

"It's okay," Jacob said quickly. "It's your home. I'm very thankful to you guys for taking me in. And besides…" He lowered his voice a bit, "I'm like that, too."

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" He pressed. Jacob looked a little embarrassed at having to say it.

"I'm gay," He admitted in a hushed voice, making Jasper wonder if he'd ever confessed this to anyone before.

"Well then," Edward brightened as he replaced his hands on Jasper's rear and squeezed once more, "Glad I can do this with you in the room and not have you wincing."

Jacob chuckled slightly and went back to mixing the pancake batter.

"I just wanted to say thank you again," Jacob said after a moment as he flipped a pancake. "You didn't have to help me out, and it means a lot."

Jasper shrugged.

"It'd be wrong to let you freeze out there. Besides," He winked, "Helping out a cute guy in need is never a chore."

Blushing furiously, Jacob flipped another pancake.

"I'll leave as soon as I finish, I promise."

Edward's head snapped up from where he was sneaking a finished pancake into his mouth.

"I thought we already covered this."

Jasper frowned.

"What's up?"

When Jacob didn't respond, Edward continued.

"Jacob currently doesn't have a place to stay," He ate another piece of pancake, "I offered to let him crash here for a while until he got back on his feet."

Jacob sputtered.

"I didn't want to talk about it because…"

Edward cut him off.

"You weren't here. But now you are," Edward swallowed, "So he's asking permission if he can stay here for a while. You don't mind, do you, Jazz?"

Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Of _course_ not. You didn't even need to really ask, Jacob."

Jacob just gaped at them.

"You don't even know me!"

Edward and Jasper exchanged a look, both very similar in their thought processes.

_No, but hopefully that will change very soon._

"We've met enough times to be acquaintances. You seen nice, and as long as you're not a serial killer, you can stay as long as you need," Jasper smiled, "Deal?"

Jacob hesitated, but finally nodded.

"Thank you."

Edward nodded.

"No problem," He purred, causing Jacob to blush furiously. Edward just smiled.

"Ah… did you happen to find two small black bags when you found me?" Jacob inquired as he finally turned off the stove and put the pancakes aside. Jasper and Edward stared at him incredulously.

"Those were yours? They were pretty small…" Jasper trailed off as he finally understood. Jacob always had those bags with him.

_Because he was homeless._

Jacob looked at the floor.

"I know, but it was everything that…"

_I had._

"Don't worry about it," Edward waved him off, "We're going shopping today anyways. There's no reason we can't take you shopping for a few things."

Jacob looked mortified.

"You can't do that!"

Jasper ignored him.

"You honestly don't even need to get a job for a while if you want. There's no rush."

"Of course there is," Jacob said, "I promise I won't freeload off you for long. I'll go out looking for a job tomorrow."

Edward groaned.

"Look, Jake," Jacob smiled slightly at the nickname. _Jake…_ "To be completely honest, Jazz and I are, well… wealthy."

Jasper grinned and shrugged.

"I guess you can say we aren't poor," He admitted.

"Jazz is an author. He's in love with scaring the shit out of people for a living."

Jasper chuckled.

"And Edward here is painter. Pretty good, even though he thinks he's the shit," Edward punched him in the shoulder, "Anyway, on top of that and his teaching gig, we're not poor, Jake. Just, stop being so damn proud and let us help you out, alright?"

Jacob felt tears fill his eyes.

"Thank you so much, you guys."

Jasper shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, Jake." Jasper waved him off and cleaned off his finished plate of pancakes.

"You have to work today?" Jasper asked Edward. He rolled his eyes.

"It's Sunday, Jazz."

Jasper clapped his hands together.

"We're going shopping."

Hitting Edward on the shoulder in order to speed him up, he looked over at Jacob, who looked dumbfounded.

"Ready to go?"

Jacob nodded.

"Sure. Let me just go get cleaned up." As he hurried away, Jasper's eyes were drawn to his rear.

"He does have a nice ass," Jasper said after a moment. Edward laughed.

"I had to fight the urge to jump him in the hallway," Edward sighed as he pulled Jasper to him and buried his head into his shoulder. "He was pretty cute when he first woke up."

Jasper envisioned a disheveled and sleepy Jacob, his hair sticking everywhere, his face flushed… He groaned aloud.

"Lucky bastard…" He muttered. Edward tightened his hold on him.

"I've made my decision, Jazz." Edward whispered in his ear. Jasper tensed, his hands unknowingly clutching Edward's shirt.

"I want you and Jacob, in my bed. _Now_."


	6. Questions and Shopping

**Happiness in Unexpected Situations**

A/N: Beta'd 11/25/09 :]

**Questions and Shopping**

"Are you ready to go, Jake?"

Jasper's voice floated up the stairs to where Jacob had just stepped out of the shower. Using a towel to dry off his hair, Jacob yelled back.

"Almost."

As Jacob shoved on his clothes, his mind was racing.

_He shouldn't still be here._

He had too much shit going on in his own life to be messing around with these genuinely nice people. However, when he'd tried to convince Jasper of this before he went upstairs to change, the conversation hadn't gone the way he'd planned…

"_Jasper, there are some things about me that you really need to know." Jacob had whispered urgently, his hands nervously gripping his shirt. Jasper had observed him for a long time. _

"_What's wrong, Jake?" _

_His voice was serious, a tone Jacob had rarely heard coming from the light-hearted man._ _Jacob took a deep breath. _

"_I just got into some… issues… a while back, and it'd be best if you two weren't involved with them." _

_Jasper raised an eyebrow. _

"_What type of issues, Jake?" he pressed, his hand subconsciously reaching down to squeeze Jacob's. _

"_We don't need to have any secrets between us, Jake. We're here to help you." he continued softly._

_Jacob was tired of always having to persuade Jasper that he didn't need to help him. He reluctantly gave in. No matter how much he tried to warn these men off, they still seemed to want to stick with him._ _No matter how much he argued with them, he appreciated what they were doing._

"_A… man is after me… because of some things I did…"_

_It sounded like Jake had to pull teeth to get those few words out. Jasper's eyes darkened._

"_No one's going to get you, Jake." _

_His voice was confident, and he broke contact with Jacob only when he heard Edward's loud curse from the kitchen. He glanced over his shoulder quickly before turning back to look at the other man. Jasper surveyed him solemnly before smiling slowly. _

"_Do you believe in Guardian Angels, Jake?" Jasper asked after a moment, his green eyes twinkling._ _Jacob frowned. 'Guardian Angel?' He shook his head slowly._

"_Well you better start believing, Jake." _

_Jasper leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Jacob's cheek before whispering in his ear, "Just think of me and Edward as your Guardian Angels, because you sure as hell seem to need some."_

Jacob still wondered what a Guardian Angel was supposed to be. Smiling slightly, he brought a hand to his cheek to where Jasper had kissed him. Whatever it was, he was happy that Edward and Jasper didn't immediately kick him out when he told him about a few of his problems.

* * *

Jasper bit into his apple as he allowed Edward's hand to slowly run up and down his thigh.

"You up for being an angel, Edward?"

Jasper smirked when Edward's hand hesitated before it continued its journey up Jasper's leg.

"Depends," he drawled, shooting a glance at Jasper. "For who?"

Jasper chuckled.

"If I told you it was the minx upstairs," He grinned when Edward's eyes darkened slightly with interest. "Would you be an angel?"

Edward's head suddenly shot up to stare at Jasper.

"Why? Someone fuckin' with him?"

His voice hardened as he sat up, his hand disappearing. Jasper groaned at the loss of contact before reluctantly heaving himself up.

"That's what it sounds like. He wasn't too descriptive."

Jasper stretched, knowing the small amount of skin that appeared as his shirt lifted would cause Edward's attention to wander. Edward's eyes snapped to his midriff. He smirked.

"He tried to warn us off again, and I wanted to know what his deal was."

Jasper looked to the stairs, where he heard the sound of feet pattering. Edward stood as well, so they were standing side by side.

"You think we can handle this, Jasper?"

Jasper thought hard about the question for a moment before thinking back to the man in question.

_Oh yeah._

He turned around to stare at Edward, who shrugged.

"Just wanted to make sure before we committed to this thing one hundred percent," Edward squeezed his waist. Jasper shook his head.

"We were committed as soon as we picked him up from that playground, Edward," Jasper whispered, fighting the sickening vision of Jacob on the cold, hard ground, with only a thin coat to protect him from the cold… Shaking off the vision, he turned around and allowed Edward's arms to wrap around him. Resting his cheek on his chest, he sighed softly as Edward's large frame engulfed him protectively.

"There's only one thing I don't understand," Edward murmured into Jasper's ear. Jasper didn't look up, and Edward took his silence as an okay to continue.

"Didn't he have a little girl with him the day of the game? His daughter?"

Jasper stiffened.

_Sam…_

Jasper broke out of Edward's embrace to stare up at Edward questioningly.

"Sam wasn't with Jacob when we found him, Ed," he said slowly, his mind turning.

_Where was she? _

Edward crossed his arms, his expression serious.

"We need to make sure she's safe, Jazz. We can't fuck around when a little kid might be in danger."

Jasper closed his eyes.

* * *

Jacob took one last look at himself in the mirror before heading out of the bathroom and making his way downstairs. Jasper had lent him another pair of jeans that were just a tad too big, and Edward let him borrow one of his shirts, a silky brown one that had long sleeves. Feeling more comfortable than he'd felt in years, he'd just descended to the bottom of the stairs when he found Edward and Jasper both watching him solemnly. Pushing down a feeling of panic, Jacob hesitantly asked.

"Is something wrong?"

Jasper took a step towards him.

"Jake… you have a daughter, correct?"

Jacob blanched. _Of course they'd…_

"Yes," Jake said, inwardly touched by their concern. Edward looked frustrated by his calm state.

"Where is she? She wasn't with you when we found you, but at the game…" He trailed off, looking at him expectantly. Jake felt embarrassed.

"I… I had a wife…" he watched the two men's face calm and shift slightly. "Her name is Leah. She takes care of my daughter full time."

He looked a bit disheartened.

"Because of my… situation, I'm not able to care for her full-time. I see her on Saturdays, and then she goes home," Jacob took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Edward felt the sadness and bitterness coming off of him in waves. Wordlessly, he walked over to the smaller man and wrapped him in his embrace, feeling his heart expand when Jacob's arms immediately snaked around him in return. Looking over Jake's head at Jasper, who was watching them through slightly blurry eyes, he tried to give him a small smile of reassurance.

"It's okay," Edward whispered in Jacob's ear. "Once you get back on your feet, Jake, things will be a lot different with your daughter."

When Jacob looked up at him, his lashes wet with silent tears, Edward broke. Leaning down, he cupped Jake's face and smashed their lips together, groaning slightly when the other man immediately responded, his tongue dancing with Edward's. Grinding against each other feverishly, Jake gasped into Edward's mouth when another mouth attacked his neck, and he closed his eyes at the multiple sensations, crying out when Jasper bit down lightly.

Slowly, Edward pulled away, looking down at the two men with hooded eyes. Jasper stayed linked to Jake's neck, his arms snaking around the man's waist as he pressed their bodies together.

"Jake…" Jasper whispered, tightening his grip. Jacob turned his head slightly so that he was looking into Jasper's eyes.

"Yes?"

Jasper hesitated.

"I love Edward very much," he said after a moment, allowing Edward's hands to lock with his as he spoke. Edward smiled slightly.

"We've both been discussing some things, and we've both come to the agreement that we want you," He playfully gave Jake's ass a squeeze. "_Very _much."

Jacob flushed a deep red as he felt Jasper's hands shift from his waist to his rear.

"We want to have a relationship with you, Jake," Edward said after Jacob didn't answer. Smiling slowly, Edward leaned down so that his forehead leaned against Jake's. Jacob shivered at the close proximity of the two men once more.

"Are you attracted to Jasper or I, Jacob?" Edward continued huskily, his hands running over Jake's chest adventurously. Jacob leaned against Jasper heavily and whimpered.

"If you aren't, we understand completely, and for the rest of the time you're here with us, we'll be complete gentlemen," he added nonchalantly, and Jake felt Jasper nod his head in agreement behind him.

"Do you find us attractive, Jake?" Jasper murmured into his neck, tone dripping innocence. He planted light kisses along Jacob's neck as he spoke, and he felt the man's heart skip a beat.

"I… think you're both very… er… good looking…" Jasper replied, letting out a bark-like laugh.

"I'm hurt, Jacob. Ever since the first day I met you, I thought you to be pretty damn sexy, and this mutt over here," Jasper whispered, nodding his head toward Edward, "Has wanted to get into your pants since the volleyball game."

Edward chuckled lightly, and the vibrations that he created as leant against Jacob made the man jump slightly with pleasure.

"What do you say, Jacob?" he growled; his eyes boring into Jake's. "Do you want us as much as we want you?"

Jacob didn't think this question was being asked under fair circumstances.

"A relationship…" he said faintly, feeling idiotic at not being able to form a coherent sentence when he was around these men.

"Yes," Jasper said with a soft smile, hoping desperately that Jake would agree. Jacob stared at them both for a while longer before finally giving them a small smile.

"Okay," he whispered. Edward sighed with relief and planted a small kiss on Jacob's swollen lips before releasing him.

"Thank God," He murmured. "Because if I could never touch you like this again…"

Edward's hands traveled slowly downward, causing Jake to gasp out his name and his eyes to flutter closed.

"…I think I would have had to commit suicide."

Jacob's face burned, and opened his eyes as he felt Jasper pull away and roll his own. Walking over to a small table, Jasper grabbed his car keys.

"Wonderful dramatics, Edward," Jasper drawled. Turning to Jacob, he gave him a reassuring smile. "Hey, despite… ah… molesting you back there, we're going to take this slow, so don't worry about it."

Edward winked at Jacob and snatched the keys from Jasper as he headed toward the door.

"We want to get to know you, Jacob," Jasper continued quietly, leading him toward the door. "We want to help you out. We hope that you'll give us a chance."

* * *

Jacob wondered if he'd died and gone to heaven. One morning he was being assaulted by a guy in a shelter, and the next he was slowly getting into a relationship with two men that intrigued him more than he wanted to admit - not to mention that they made his heart speed up whenever he even glanced at one of them.

Remembering this morning, he smiled to himself. He didn't think that they would remember about Sam, let alone be so worried about her well being… Shifting slightly, he looked out of the window adjacent to his seat in the back of the Hummer he was currently riding in. As soon as he could, he had to start going to job fairs and looking for a new way to earn money…

_He had to start saving if he wanted to see Sam again next week._

Jacob was snapped out of thoughts when he heard Jasper's voice say, "We're here, Jake."

It had been a fairly quick and quiet ride. Everyone had been lost in their thoughts, and the ride to the mall after stopping at Edward's school had been relatively short. Jasper held the door open for Jacob, who climbed out of the car and shut the door. Edward smiled encouragingly at Jacob and looked like he wanted to take his hand before hesitating and stopping.

Jacob was grateful - he was glad to have an opportunity to get into a relationship with two wonderful people, but he needed time.

A lot of it.

As they all went into the mall, Jasper focused his attention on Jacob.

"Alright. We can go into the men's outlet first to try and get an estimate of what you like and don't."

He turned a sharp left, making Edward and Jacob to hurry and catch up with him.

"I can already tell you'll look pretty good in dark colors because of your beautiful skin tone…" Jasper continued, and Jacob blushed at the compliment. "…but let's see what else is good."

They turned into a store that was unfamiliar to Jacob, and he looked around in awe.

All he could see were clothes - piles upon piles of clothes.

The outlet had everything from casual shirts, jeans, and shoes, to formal attire and suits.

"Ah! Mr. Whitlock, Mr. Cullen! A pleasure to see you!"

A tall, lean man hurried toward them, his eyes twinkling with pleasure, "You haven't come for such a long time."

Edward chuckled.

"We have so many clothes from this store, Carl, we could practically open up a new one and put you out of business."

Carl beamed at him.

"Ah, so true; but with our wonderful clothes, how could you not?" he said, shaking both of their hands. Afterwards his eyes were drawn to the man in between them.

"And who is this?" Carl asked, already calculating Jacob's measurements and sizes in his head as he stared intently at the man. Jasper wrapped an arm around Jake's waist, pulling him close.

"This is Jacob. Our… friend," Jasper explained, sending him a smooth smile. "He needs a bit of everything. Do you think you could help him out?"

Carl looked as though someone had just given him a million dollars.

"I'd love to," he said briskly, tugging Jacob along with him down an aisle. "What size are you?"

Edward watched Carl drag away a very confused Jacob with rapidly growing amusement.

"Are you going to save him, or will I?"

Jasper seemed to mull it over.

"It depends…" he wiggled his eyebrows. "He might need some help trying on things in the dressing room…"

Edward's mouth nearly fell open, and he immediately sprinted off in the direction the other two men gone. Jasper just laughed and followed shortly after.

**A/N: Wouldn't life suck if you didn't have wonderful friends who knew everything about grammer and correct puncuaiation? **


	7. Life Story

**Happiness in Unexpected Situations**

A/N: Beta'd 11/25/09 :]

**Life Story**

Jacob grunted as he awoke to a loud, yet muffled, beeping noise. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around groggily to see where the offending sound was coming from. It was Monday, and after shopping all weekend Jacob was now the proud owner of more things than he'd ever possessed in his life. Edward and Jasper had seen fit for him to have his own cell phone, laptop, bed, and about eight bags full of clothes. He fought back a small chuckle when he heard an irritable voice yell from across the hall.

"Dammit, Edward, get your ass out of bed and turn off your alarm!"

Turning over, Jacob glanced at the clock - it was about six thirty.

He sighed with relief after he heard a loud creak and footsteps and the alarm was cut off. Realizing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, he rolled out of bed and stood up just in time to see Jasper's sleepy face poke around the door frame. While Jasper had suggested the three of them sleep together, Jacob had politely declined, deciding that he wanted a bit more time before they all slept in the same bed - with Edward in the mix he knew they'd eventually do something more than just sleep.

"Sorry about Ed," He murmured with a slight smile, his voice still a bit husky.

"It's fine," Jacob murmured, rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eyes. "Does he need to get to work?"

Jasper nodded and stepped across the threshold, and Jacob's eyes widened as he took in the other man's form. Jasper was wearing only his navy blue boxers as he sauntered into the room, his muscles rippling slightly as he walked. Jacob numbly counted the six clearly defined abs and fought the urge to drool. Jasper smirked at the blatant staring as he sat down next to Jacob on his bed.

"You know," he said, tone conversational. "This is a house where clothes aren't really necessary."

Jacob's eyes snapped up to his.

"If you want, we could all just go around…"

"Jasper!" Edward's muffled voice sounded from the next room. "Stop trying to get rid of Jacob's pants and get dressed!"

Jasper waved him off and turned back to Jacob, leaning in to plant a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Morning," he finished instead, looking a bit sheepish. Jacob smiled at him, allowing Jasper's arms to wrap around him and pull him close.

"You sleep okay?" Jasper questioned, all but pulling the younger man into his lap. Jacob leaned against him and closed his eyes.

"Yes, thank you," he whispered, practically purring with pleasure as Jasper's hands squeezed his shoulders. Smiling against his neck, Jasper started to slowly message Jacob's tense shoulders.

"You have a couple of knots," he whispered, kissing a sensitive spot on Jacob's neck. Gasping with pleasure, Jacob threw his head back, lips slightly parted. Taking advantage of his weakness, Jasper stopped his motions and attacked Jacob's mouth, his tongue slipping inside as their tongues battled for dominance. They stopped only when they heard a loud snort at the door and the sound of someone brushing their teeth.

"Is this what I get to wake up to everyday?" Edward's teasing voice asked as he walked over to Jacob's bathroom.

After spitting and rinsing out his mouth, Edward made his way over to the two flushed men. Jacob's eyes took him in eagerly - if possible, he was wearing even less than Jasper. His hair was still damp from his shower, and he wore only a towel around his waist. Prepared for an assault similar to Jasper's, Jacob arched up into Edward's touch only to be surprised when the bigger man leaned down to gently capture his lips. He heard Edward's soft sigh as he was pulled up into the man's arms, a wandering hand slipping around to grip his hair and pull him closer.

Jacob cried out when Edward's hands slipped downward until they rested on the inside of his thighs. Edward hesitated only slightly before slowly rubbing him through his jeans, pulling back faintly to gauge Jacob's reaction. His cheeks flushed, Jacob looked at him through hazy eyes as he arched against him. Edward kissed him once more before taking a deep breath and pulling away, looking as if it pained him.

Feeling something poking against his thigh, Jacob looked down to see something long and hard poking out of Edward's towel. He looked back up at Edward, and tentatively wrapped a hand around the man's length, watching as Edward hissed.

"Do you… want me to…?" Jacob asked hesitantly, not sure what to do, but knowing that he'd try. Edward shuddered and gently removed Jake's hand before kissing it.

"Later," he promised before turning to Jasper, who looked both amused and aroused at the same time.

"It's time for you to get ready," he grunted, pulling Jasper into his arms for a quick embrace before shooing him out the door. Jasper winked at Jacob and playfully slapped his ass before leaving. Jacob jumped and stared after him, his cheeks burning. With a chuckle, Edward squeezed Jake's arm affectionately and got ready to leave himself.

"Good morning, Jake," he added as he made his way to the door.

Jacob watched them both go. When he touched his lips, he realized they were swollen from both of the men's kisses. Smiling slightly, he made his way to the shower and turned it to cold.

* * *

Jasper whistled as he cooked breakfast, making sure to scramble the eggs just the way that Edward liked them. Edward sat at the kitchen table, his eyes focused on the newspaper in front of him.

"The Shoreside Eagles beat the Coverdale Tigers…" he muttered. "A surprising win, considering the Eagles can't set their hitters worth shit."

Rolling his eyes, Jasper ignored Edward's volleyball rant and instead poured him some orange juice.

"Are you scouting today?" he asked dryly, watching Edward's head snap up as he smiled his thanks.

"Yeah," he said, taking a sip of his juice. "I'm going to shop around for some more gear for the girls, and then hit an early game or two."

Putting down the newspaper, he beamed at Jasper as he placed eggs and bacon in front of him.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Edward grinned, cutting off Jasper's escape as he grabbed him around the waist and pulled him down for a kiss. Jasper had just been forced onto Edward's lap when Jacob arrived, who watched the two with a sense of familiarity and interest.

Every time he left the two, he always seemed to find them like this.

He'd just tried to sneak past them when Jasper's arm snapped out and pulled Jacob in between them. He laughed when Edward's head ended up against his chest and Jasper's head was nestled into the crook of his neck.

"This chair is going to break," Jacob warned, wrapping his arms around Edward's neck for balance. Edward grinned mischievously.

"And so we'll all be on the floor… with you and Jasper on top of me…"

Realizing this didn't detour Edward at all, Jacob rolled his eyes and allowed himself to relax against the taller man.

"You smell good," Jasper sighed, rubbing himself against Jacob's back. Wiggling a bit to get comfortable, Jacob froze when he felt the other two men stiffen.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, puzzled by their sudden stillness.

"Ah… no…" Jasper grumbled, finally standing up and pulling Jacob with him. Left alone on the chair, Edward took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. Frustrated, Jacob crossed his arms.

"That's the second time one of you has done that today," he pointed out, wondering what he'd done wrong. "Is it something I did?"

Jasper grabbed another plate from the cabinet and dished up some more eggs and bacon.

"Have you ever been with another man before, Jacob?" Jasper asked curiously as he set a plate down right next to Edward. Embarrassed, Jacob slowly shook his head.

"I've only… ah… kissed guys…" he admitted, his eyes glued to the floor. Amused, Edward took a bite of his bacon.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Jake."

Peeking up through his lashes at Jasper, he watched him nod in agreement.

"Hell, I was even a virgin until this big oaf came along," Jasper said, grabbing one last plate for him before sitting down. Edward smirked.

"Because he knew as soon as he saw me I'd be the best piece of ass he'd ever…"

"So," Jasper cut him off. "You've only been with a woman before, haven't you?"

Jacob shuddered at the memory.

"Yes."

Edward burst out laughing.

"Was she that bad?"

Jacob felt a bit guilty.

"Not exactly. It just felt… weird, not natural." he explained, shaking his head. "It was my fault, though. I drank way more than I should have, and before I knew it I was in her room, on her bed…"

Edward nodded.

"Totally understandable. Why didn't you just tell her to fuck off, though?" he asked, curious. Jacob shook his head.

"That was two years ago," he said softly. "I was still trying to make friends, still trying to fit in. I'd met this guy named Quil one day when I was on my way back to the shelter, and we'd become fast friends. After we'd talked for a few weeks, he invited me to Leah's party. I was afraid if I told Leah who I was, she'd tell Quil…"

He trailed off.

"I just didn't want to scare him away."

Jasper squeezed his hand under the table; Jacob smiled his thanks and took a sip of his drink.

"Where is this Quil guy, anyway?" Edward questioned. Jacob looked a bit frustrated.

"I don't know. I used to walk him home every day after his school let out, but the day after Leah's party, he never showed up again."

They'd fallen into a comfortable silence until Jacob's head snapped up.

"You never answered my question about Edward and you." he said to Jasper. The man looked a little surprised that Jacob brought up the subject again.

"Ah… Jake, we only stop because when you touch Edward and I like that…"

Looking at a loss for words, Jasper turned for Edward for help.

"We want to do a lot more than just kiss you. In all honestly, we want to rip off your clothes and--"

"Thank you, Edward, for your help," Jasper said, cutting him off with a glare. He shook his head and looked back at Jacob. "We don't want to rush you, Jacob. We don't mind waiting, and for now, we're content with just kissing you."

Edward nodded in agreement, and Jacob smiled at their thoughtfulness before taking another bite of his eggs. There was a peaceful silence between them again before Edward spoke.

"Would you tell us more about you, Jacob?"

Jacob froze, his fork halfway to his mouth. Jasper put down his own fork and folded his hands, giving Jacob his full attention.

"About… about me?" he squeaked, looking like he wanted to do anything but. Edward nodded, his expression serious.

"We're just starting to learn bits and pieces of your life, Jacob. We want to know everything about you."

Jacob glanced between both Jasper and Edward, hesitant.

"There's really not much more to tell," he said nervously. Jasper didn't falter.

"Please, Jacob?"

Jacob sighed and looked down at his plate.

"When I was going into my sophomore year, my parents…" he took a deep breath. "They were in a car crash."

Ignoring Jasper and Edward's sympathetic looks, he continued.

"It really was just an accident, or at least, that was what the police report said. But once we'd moved up here to Seattle, we left all of our other relatives down in Florida."

Looking bitter, he continued. "The police called my grandparents and uncle, but who wanted to take care of a fifteen, almost sixteen, year old teenager? My grandparents are almost ninety, and my uncle is so lazy he wouldn't bother to grab a remote that was three feet in front of him, let alone take care of another person."

Jasper clenched his fists tightly as he glanced over at Edward. He looked disgusted.

"After no one would take me, it was generally agreed that I would be placed into foster care for two years until I was old enough to live on my own." Jacob's eyes hardened. "I didn't want to go into foster care. I already knew that no one would adopt a sixteen year old."

"I'd heard of all the things that can happen in foster care," he whispered, finally looking up and locking eyes with Jasper. "I was scared."

"So I just grabbed my bags and left," he shrugged, looking helpless. "I didn't know where to go next. I slept under bridges, old abandoned homes, playgrounds… The police filed me as a runaway, but since I was nearly an adult, they didn't really press much to get me back into foster care."

"I was grateful. It wasn't until I'd just turned seventeen that I realized that there were shelters. A woman had hauled me down from under a highway one day, and she'd been kind enough to give me food and some of her spare change."

Jacob smiled at the memory.

"She spent the day with me. She listened to my story, and she genuinely cared about my wellbeing. I know it sounds stupid, but after being turned down by my grandparents and uncle, it was nice to find someone again who cared what happened to me."

"She turned me towards shelters. They cared for people of all ages, and they fed you and offered you clothes. Once I went to the shelter, they told me to apply for jobs and try to make my way towards getting a place of my own," he looked a little guilty. "They also told me to try and finish high school, but I never was able to get around to it…"

Jasper froze, his eyes narrowed.

"You were never able to finish high school?"

Jacob shook his head.

"Between getting food and shelter and a job, I didn't have the time."

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"You need to finish at least your high school education, Jacob," Edward said before looking at his watch and standing quickly. "If I brought home sophomore year curriculum and tests, would you do them?"

Jacob nodded quickly.

"Would you be able to do that?"

Edward smiled.

"Of course. I'll ask the teachers at Lakeside if you'll be able to finish your education with their curriculum so you'll be able to graduate."

Jacob beamed at him.

"Thank you so much, Edward."

He stood and gave him a quick hug, but as soon as he went to pull away Edward tightened his hold on him.

"You know how much we care for you, right, Jacob? We aren't your shitty relatives; we're here for you," the taller man whispered in his ear.

Jacob closed his eyes and allowed Edward's scent to wash over him. After a few moments, they broke apart. Jasper stood and took all of their plates, placing them in the sink.

"Edward is going volleyball shopping, and then later on he'll be coaching. I'm just going to the park for the day to write. Did you want to come with one of us?"

Jacob hesitated. As much as he wanted to spend time with them, he knew it was more important to go and look for a full-time job.

"I'd love to go, but I can't. I was going to go and look to see if any places were hiring…"

"You don't have to…" he trailed off with a frown at Jacob's pleading look.

"That's great," Jasper cut in, beaming at him. "Did you need help putting together a resume?"

Jacob shook his head.

"I still have copies of my old one."

Edward grabbed a small briefcase before edging slightly towards the door.

"I'm using the Volvo and Jasper the Hummer, so you can take the Porsche…" he paused. "Do you know how to drive?"

Jacob looked offended.

"I learned before… before the accident."

Jasper nodded and threw him a pair of keys.

"Alright. Good luck, Jacob," he said, before leaning over and kissing his cheek. "I'll be back at around one or so."

As Jasper left, Edward pulled on his jacket.

"I'll be back about one as well, but then I'll have to leave again at three. Our practice starts at three thirty, if you want to join us." he offered. Jacob smiled.

"Thanks."

Edward winked at him before leaving, quietly shutting the door behind him. Straightening his black button up shirt and jeans, Jacob made sure that he looked presentable before stuffing his resume into a small, portable bag that Edward had bought for him when they'd been out shopping. Idly wondering what a "Porsche" was, Jacob made his way out the door only to freeze as he found himself staring at a black car that looked as if it was _made_ for speed.

Jacob smiled slowly.

**A/N: Jacob + Fast Cars = Sexy ;]**


	8. Jobs and Movies

**Happiness in Unexpected Situations**

A/N: Beta'd 11/25/09 :]

**Jobs and Movies**

Jacob tapped his fingers against the steering wheel and sighed. He'd gone to over fifteen small shops around the greater Seattle area, and so far none of the places he'd been to were hiring. He'd been to a local Blockbuster, Grocery Outlet, Target… he'd even tried his luck at McDonalds.

No one needed extra help.

Rubbing a tired hand over his face, Jacob parked the car and looked up at the last shop that he hadn't been to yet. Getting out of the car, he smiled slightly at the sign.

_Coco's Books._

He straightened his shirt and grabbed his resume, making his way into the shop, his steps faltered as he stepped inside.

It smelled wonderful.

Its scent was like a mixture of cinnamon and freshly baked gingerbread, and everywhere he looked he saw stacks upon stacks of neatly shelved books. As his eyes scanned the store, he came across a section named "Erotica." He frowned.

_What…?_

Curious, he made his way over to the small section and grabbed a book, flipping to a random page.

"_Kyle, god, yes… keep fucking me…" _

_Bracing his hands on the desk in front of him, Jake arched his back higher so that he could take in more of Kyle's length._

Feeling his cheeks warm, he glanced around quickly to make sure no one was watching him. He bit his lip and kept reading.

_Above him, Kyle grunted and slowly started to speed up, his hands going below to Jake's stomach to eagerly jerk him off at the same time. _

"_Fuck, baby, you're so tight…" Kyle moaned…_

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

Jumping, Jacob immediately dropped the book and whipped around, his face flushed with embarrassment. Leaning against the bookshelf was a tall man with light brown hair and twinkling eyes, who was watching him with amusement.

"That's our latest book," he added, nodding to it. "We have three more by that same author, if you want."

The man winked at him, making Jacob flush even more.

"Oh… ah, no, I wasn't…"

Jacob picked up the book off the floor and quickly tucked it away as the other man laughed.

"You're adorable," he announced, putting out a hand. "I'm Jason, the assistant manager."

Jacob took his hand, a little awed that it seemed so small compared to Edward's and Jasper's.

"I'm Jacob. It's a pleasure to meet you," Jason gave him an appreciative once-over before reluctantly letting go.

Unnerved by his intense stare, Jacob fidgeted slightly.

"Is your boss here?" he asked, remembering the reason he'd originally came. Nodding slightly, Jason adjusted a slightly crooked book before leading him to the back of the store.

"Yes, she is. Follow me."

Jacob absorbed the aura of calm and cleanliness that seemed to radiate from the store with a soft smile. Jason glanced back over his shoulder to make sure that other man was following and smiled slightly when he caught Jake's dreamy expression. Holding up a finger as a signal for him to wait, Jason opened a door and disappeared into the backroom, emerging later with a very kind looking old lady who beamed when she saw him.

"Hello, child," she said softly, leaning her weight against the counter. "How can I help you?"

"My name is Jacob Black, and I was wondering if you were hiring more help for your establishment," Jacob said, hoping he sounded professional. He waited for her response. She chuckled lowly.

"Oh, what a sweet boy you are! How old are you? About 16?"

Jason's eyes snapped to him, eagerly waiting his response. Used to this question, Jacob pasted on a fake smile.

"I'm 20 years old, ma'am," he said politely. She placed a hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry, young man. Oh," She said suddenly, looking shocked. "I never introduced myself to you properly! Shame on me!"

"I'm Maryann Coco, and it's very nice to meet a polite young man like you."

She nodded once to herself before looking at the resume in his hands.

"Is that your resume, too? So prepared," she praised, gently easing it out of his hands. Jason rolled his eyes and grinned at him, mouthing, 'You got it.'

Ignoring the excitement he felt at those words, he feigned calm as Maryann looked over his resume.

"We aren't particularly looking for more people, but Angie," She glanced back up at him. "Our other staff member, has been a little sickly lately, and it might be better if we added another to our staff so that we had a morning, afternoon and night shift…"

She smiled as she glanced over his résumé.

"Prior work experience? Lovely!"

After she read a few more lines, she gave the paper back to him and handed him a yellow sheet along with it.

"That's our job application form; if you return this tomorrow morning at exactly nine o' one a.m., you'll have the job."

She gave him a serious look.

"Anything after or before that, the offer is gone."

After a second thought, Maryann took the yellow paper back and underlined some things from him.

"All I ask is what shift you'd rather work; mornings, afternoons, or nights. This is the pay," she pointed to a figure that made his mouth hang open slightly. _$15.50 an hour?_

"Are you sure, Mrs. Coco? It's just a book store position, isn't it?" he asked, a bit shocked. She waved him off.

"Please, call me _just _Coco. And you'll have a variety of different jobs," she added. "You'll be doing bookkeeping, register, closing, accounting, as well as re-shelving,"

She circled the positions.

"It's only fair that you get paid well for your services. You can work as many as seven hours a day; as well as ask for someone else's shift if you need the extra money."

She pointed a finger at him.

"Just know that if you do, there's only two other people working with you regularly, minus volunteers. You may have to work a double shift if you ask for theirs."

Jacob nodded solemnly. She looked thoughtful for a moment longer before handing the paper back to him.

"I think that's all. Your resume is extraordinary," she said, handing it back to him. "It gave me everything I needed to know about a potential employee, instead of only giving me one sentence with little more than your name."

Cackling lightly, she waved him away.

"Come again tomorrow with that form filled out," She called over her shoulder as she walked away. "Nine o' one, tomorrow morning. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Black."

Winking at him, she disappeared around the corner. Finally allowing his face to break out into a relieved smile, he clutched the application form to his chest. It was more than he ever hoped to get by just going door to door. He'd almost forgotten Jason was there until a hand gripped his arm.

"I don't know how you managed to get the job," he admitted, looking pleased. "We get pretty frequent customers, but not so many that we need to hire another on."

Looking back over to where Coco had gone, he shrugged.

"Coco likes you though; which is why she didn't turn you away like she does other applicants."

"It's not for sure that I have the job," Jacob said quickly. "I still have to come back tomorrow to give her the application…"

Rolling his eyes, Jason nodded his head toward the black car parked outside the shop.

"Is that your ride?" he asked. The hopeful look on his face made Jacob laugh.

"Not exactly," he admitted. Jason bit his lip.

"Did you drive it here?"

Jacob nodded. Clutching Jacob's arm almost painfully, he breathed, "Please… can I see it?"

Jacob chuckled and led Jason toward the car, talking with him about the Porsche's various skills and mechanics. After they'd stepped outside and admired the car, Jason clapped his shoulder and smiled.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." he murmured. Jacob smiled back at him and then frowned when he caught a glance of Jason's watch.

"What time is it?" he asked, digging his keys out of his pocket. Jason checked his watch.

"About five forty-five. It's almost closing… Why?"

Jacob smiled apologetically.

"I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Jason," he added as he unlocked the car door and slid into the driver's seat. Jason waved and watched him speed off.

* * *

"Are those our movie choices?"

Edward peeked over Jasper's shoulder to take in his options.

"The Patriot, the Matrix… A Walk to Remember?" he crossed his arms. "I am not watching Nicholas Sparks."

Jasper ignored him and placed the movies on the table.

"You're going to want the Matrix," Jasper explained patiently. "And I'm in the mood for the Patriot. A Walk to Remember is the neutral choice, and Jacob hasn't voted yet."

Putting the popcorn on the table, Jasper walked into the kitchen. Edward followed, sulking.

"Why does he get to choose which movie we watch…?" he whined, slumping into the chair. Jasper bit back a smile at Edward's temper tantrum and grabbed some chocolate from the cabinet.

"If I give you this," Jasper warned. "You have to stop pouting. It's not very attractive on you."

Edward brightened. Sighing, Jasper tossed him the Hershey's bar just as the front door opened. Edward stashed the chocolate in his pocket and ran to the door. Jasper followed at a slower pace, watching the two men embrace.

"What took you so long? I missed you," Jasper heard Edward sigh dramatically. Jacob laughed and pulled away, looking guilty. "I'm sorry; I missed you guys, too. I only meant to be gone a few hours. I wanted to get home before you guys did."

Jasper waved off his apology and moved in to kiss his cheek in welcome.

"How'd your job shopping go?" he asked, helping Jacob out of his coat. Jacob beamed.

"I went to _Coco's Books_, and I may get a job there if I turn in their application tomorrow."

"That's wonderful," Jasper murmured with a smile, leaning in to capture Jacob's lips with his.

Jacob leaned against him eagerly, his hands reaching up to hook themselves around his neck. Jasper groaned slightly when Edward's hands groped his ass, and he attacked Jacob's neck, trailing rough love bites along the man's skin. Jasper pulled back slightly, licking his lips.

"You taste so fuckin' good, Jake," he moaned, throwing his head back in ecstasy when Edward's hands moved from Jasper's ass to slipping down the front of his pants and giving a teasing squeeze. There was a small silence as the men fought to catch their breath.

"If this is how we're going to greet each other every day," Edward said, wiggling his eyebrows. "I'm all for it."

Jasper and Jacob laughed, and Jasper grabbed Jacob's hand.

"Come on," he said softly. "We went to the movies and grabbed a few DVD's; come choose the one you like."

Edward's arm snaked around Jacob's waist.

"Do you like the Patriot, Jake?"

When Jake looked blank, he went on.

"It's a great movie; sweaty men fighting, taking of their shirts, all in close proximity…"

He winked. Jacob shook his head in amusement and looked at the three movies on the table.

"We've got The Patriot, the Matrix, and then A Walk to Remember," Jasper said, pointing to each of the DVDs on the table in turn. "You decide while I'm getting the rest of the popcorn and drinks."

Jacob eyed the movies with interest. His eyes glanced over the Patriot and Matrix without much interest, but they settled upon the soft scene that the last movie provided.

"What is this about?" Jacob asked Edward, who was moving the couches into a good position to see the flat screen. Edward glanced up.

"Er… I don't know, some chick flick that Jasper picked out," he squinted at the cover. "I know it's a book turned movie by Nicholas Sparks, and it's about these two unlikely people that… fall in love?"

He shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Read the back."

Taking his advice, Jacob had started to read the description when Jasper walked in with more popcorn along with a few bottle of water.

"Which one did you pick?"

Jacob's head snapped up as he hesitantly said, "This one?"

Jasper grinned.

"Ah, the romantic."

Jacob flushed a deep red and started to put the movie down when Jasper stopped him.

"I think that's an excellent choice," Jasper murmured, plucking the video from his hands as he put it into the DVD player. Putting the other DVDs away, Jasper started the movie and Edward turned off the lights. Sitting down at the largest corner of the couch, Edward grabbed the popcorn and tossed Jasper and Jacob a water bottle. Jasper sat down next to him and patted the space in-between them.

"Ready?"

Jacob squeezed in-between them, and Edward immediately snuggled into his side with Jasper doing the same. Leaning his head into the crook of Edward's neck, Jacob sighed pleasantly.

"Comfortable?" Jasper whispered in his ear. Jacob nodded, his eyes snapping to the movie as it started. Within minutes of the movie's opening scene, he was captivated. Edward tried to hide a yawn as he peeked over at Jasper, who was watching the movie with slightly more interest. Their eyes connected and they looked down at Jacob together, who was eagerly watching to see what would happen next.

Edward grinned slowly at Jasper, who watched him warily. Edward's hand lightly came to rest on Jacob's inner thigh.

Jacob didn't move.

Jasper watched as Edward's hand slowly started to inch his way up Jacob's thigh, stopping only when Jacob twitched slightly and glanced away from the movie to frown at Edward.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, slapping Edward's hand away. Edward smiled innocently.

"I'm sorry. I was just stretching my arm, and my hand landed there. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Jasper rolled his eyes as Jacob glanced over to him suspiciously before turning back to the movie. Edward waited until a character named "Janie" got to the part where she started to sing, and then his hand slowly started to travel up Jacob's leg again. Winking at Jasper, his hand continued its journey back up Jacob's thigh until it reached the slight bulge in Jacob's pants. Jacob froze, his eyes glazing slightly as Edward's hands slowly started to stroke him through his pants, his eyes darkening as he heard Jacob's soft cry.

"Do you like that, Jake?" he whispered huskily, pleased when Jasper leaned over to kiss Jacob, who kissed him back feverishly. Taking that as a yes, Edward impatiently tugged down Jacob's jeans, his eyes widening when he realized Jacob wore no underwear beneath.

"God, you've wanted this for a while, haven't you?" Edward murmured, pausing to watch Jasper and Jacob as they battled for dominance, Jasper's hands quickly moving to take off Jacob's shirt. Eyeing Jacob's length, Edward immediately leaned down and took him in his mouth. Jacob cried out with pleasure and bucked into Edward, his hips arching into his touch. Jasper smiled against Jacob's lips.

"Do you like what Edward's doing to you?" he purred, watching as Jacob's eyes fell into the back of his head in response. "Answer me, Jake."

When Jacob just moaned in response, Jasper lightly pinched Edward. Edward pulled away from Jacob with a loud popping sound, and the man cried out in protest.

"You didn't answer me," Jasper said teasingly. "Edward will only keep sucking your pretty cock if you answer us when we talk to you."

Edward smirked and continued to lazily stroke Jacob, who nodded quickly. Edward took him in his mouth again, and Jacob shivered with pleasure.

"Tell Edward what you want him to do," Jasper whispered in his ear, leaning down to kiss his neck. Jacob whimpered.

"I want you to keep sucking my cock, just, please…" he whispered to Edward, his hands clutching the man's hair feverishly. "And I love it when you do that thing with your… ah… tongue…"

Edward smirked and looked Jacob in the eye as he swirled his tongue around Jacob's tip and kissed it, causing him to cry out. Jacob's eyes flickered down to the bulge in Jasper's pants, his eyes uncertain.

Jasper broke.

"What do you want to do, Jake?" he growled. Jacob bit his lip, his eyes locking with Jasper's.

"Do you want to touch me?"

Jacob moaned slightly with Edward deep throated him, Jacob's cock tickling the back of Edward's throat. Jasper shuddered with pleasure when Jacob groped him through his pants and fondled him, his eyes watching with interest as Jasper's cock swelled and grew.

Suddenly, Jacob felt himself tense.

Edward sensed this and immediately picked up the pace, his head bobbing down on Jacob expertly as his hand massaged Jacob's balls at the same time.

"Edward…. J-Jazz… going to--!"

Tensing, Jacob tried to pull out of Edward's mouth but the man held fast as Jacob exploded in his mouth. Edward drank greedily, swallowing his release. Jacob's hand continued to stroke Jasper, who finally closed his eyes and stopped Jacob's movements.

"Stop," he commanded with a voice hoarse from lust, pulling Jacob to his feet. Naked from the waist down, Jake didn't waver under Edward's and Jasper's intense gazes.

"Jacob… are you ready for this?" Edward asked seriously. "Because when we get up there…"

He shook his head.

"It'll be really hard for us to stop."

Jacob smiled coyly and stepped into Edward's embrace, grinding himself against Edward's hardness with deliberate slowness. Edward hissed with pleasure.

"I want you, both," Jacob whispered, dragging Jasper down to his level. Wrapping his arms around Jasper's neck, he in turn thrust himself against him, watching Jasper's eyes hood with pleasure.

"I want to go upstairs with you," Jacob looked up at them pleadingly. "Please… make love to me?"

**A/N: This chapter was so fun to write… Edward is permanently… ah…. mischievous xD**


	9. Love and Trust

**Happiness in Unexpected Situations**

A/N: Beta'd 11/25/09 :]

**Love and Trust**

Jacob was pleased to see the surprise on both of their faces.

"Are you sure about this, Jake…?" Edward murmured, his hands snaking around Jacob's middle to pull him closer. "If you're not ready…"

Jacob nodded firmly.

"I know what I want, Edward." he said, finding himself resting his head against Edward's chest. "And what I want is for you to make love to me."

Jacob could feel Edward's slow smile as he whispered in his ear, "If you're sure...", and seconds later he found himself being prodded and pulled up the stairs. Jacob allowed himself to be tugged up the last flight of steps until suddenly he found himself standing in the middle of Jasper and Edward's room. Their room was simple yet richly masculine, with a tasteful combination of dark brown walls and cream colored shades. Jacob glanced down to take in the copper-stained wooden floor.

He turned back around to see Edward holding a box of condoms.

Jacob felt his face grow warm as Edward winked at him before placing the box on the nightstand. Jasper walked in a few moments later with a slim bottle before closing the door behind him quietly. As Jasper and Edward advanced toward him, Jacob fought the urge to panic.

_Was he supposed to make the first move…?_

Jasper stepped in front of him and surveyed him with amusement.

"Hey, what's wrong? We don't bite," he teased, grabbing Jacob's arm and gently guiding him toward the bed.

Edward followed, muttering something suspicious under his breath along the lines of, "Speak for yourself." Jacob fought back a smile at Edward's antics as he allowed himself to be pulled onto Jasper's lap.

He tensed slightly, unsure.

"Relax," Jasper murmured against his neck. Jacob took a deep breath and slowly let it out, allowing Jasper's hands to work themselves into his hair and absently twirl locks of it between curious fingers. Edward stretched and lay down so that his head rested comfortably on Jacob's lap. Jacob smiled down at him.

The three sat peacefully for hours, enjoying the presence of each other's company.

After a while, Jacob closed his eyes, and he felt himself start to drift off…

* * *

Jacob awoke slowly to the feeling of a large hand creeping up the side of his thigh.

Moaning softly, he subconsciously spread his legs a little wider, lifting his hips slightly as something grabbed and started to stroke his length. He felt a cover being lifted off of him, and his eyes flew open when he felt something wet enfold his cock.

Groggily, he sat up on his elbows, his eyes focusing on the raven-haired head that was going down on him.

"Jacob," A throaty voice murmured, and Jacob's head snapped up to lock eyes with Jasper, who was giving him the fuckin' sexiest smile he'd ever seen in his life.

"Watch us," he whispered, and Jacob was confused momentarily before he grasped that they'd all somehow moved to the middle of the bed, and Jasper was situated right behind Edward's ass. Realization hit him as he saw Jasper position himself inside Edward and slowly start to move in and out, his eyes fluttering closed in response. He felt Edward hum with pleasure below him, and he groaned hot and low at the sensation. Keeping his eyes locked with Jasper's, Jacob watched him grip Edward's waist for support, slowly starting to pick up tempo as he sighed out his name.

"Fuck, Edward, so tight…" Jasper panted, and Edward moaned softly as he swirled the tip of his tongue around Jacob's cock in response. Jacob watched, awed and incredibly turned on, as Jasper slammed into Edward, who seemed to be enjoying every moment of Jasper's assault. Suddenly, Jacob felt himself clench and he grabbed Edward's hair in warning.

"Edwa--"

"Watch me, Jacob."

Jasper's gruff voice cut off his gasp, and Jacob fought to keep his eyes open at Jasper's growled command. Soon after their eyes connected he came, shuddering his release into Edward's eagerly anticipating mouth. Seconds later he heard Jasper and Edward both cry out their release, and Jasper sagged against Edward, breathing heavily.

Jacob watched lazily as Jasper pulled away and pulled Edward into his arms, giving him a light kiss. Jake felt guilty that he hadn't been able to provide Edward the same pleasure the man had given him, and Jasper noticed his troubled expression.

"Jacob," He said softly. "Come here."

He obeyed, crawling in-between the two men.

"Did you like that?"

Jacob bit his lip and nodded, keeping his eyes averted. Jasper put a hand under his chin and forced him to look at them.

"Don't ever be embarrassed when you're with Edward or I, Jake," he whispered. Jacob barely had the time to nod before Edward pushed him back onto the bed, his lips finding Jacob's own.

He faintly heard Jasper's light chuckle and murmur of, "So impatient," before he felt Edward rear back slightly. "You want bottom?"

When Jacob didn't catch on immediately, Edward gave him a hint by grinding against him. When Jacob's eyes rolled into the back of his head, Edward smirked.

"That's what I thought."

Jasper handed him the bottle of lube and Edward put some on his fingers before turning back to Jacob.

"This may hurt a bit," He murmured, tone vaguely regretful. "But if you feel pressure, don't tighten up; try to relax."

Frowning, Jacob allowed Edward to flip him over so he was forced onto his hands and knees.

_Relax…?_

Suddenly, he felt a painful pressure at his opening. Jacob fought back a hiss of displeasure and focused on not tightening up. After a few moments, the pain started to ease, and, sensing this, Edward added another finger. Jacob sighed with pleasure at the feeling, and was disappointed when suddenly he felt empty.

He heard a soft, "Ready?" and abruptly he felt himself filled again, this time with something undeniably bigger than a finger. Moaning loudly at the entry, Jacob writhed against Edward, feeling awkward that he wasn't the one doing anything.

"Edward, please…" Jacob begged, frustrated when Edward started moving in and out at a slow, steady pace.

"Yeah, baby?" Edward's innocent voice made Jacob want to sob.

"Harder…"

Ignoring his pleas, Edward picked up his pace only slightly, enjoying the feel of Jacob's ass beneath him.

"Look at Jasper," he whispered. "Do you think he likes what he sees?"

Looking over at Jasper with hazy eyes, he felt himself grow hot as he realized that the man was watching them intently, his hand feverishly stroking his erection.

"Why don't you take care of that for him, love?"

Jacob shivered as Edward's words were accompanied by a sudden increase in tempo, and he'd just started to close his eyes when they flew open again upon a large hand slapping his ass. Surprised by the pleasurable sting, Jacob reached out to take Jasper's length in his hands.

"Ah… fuck Jake… don't need to…" Jasper's words were drowned out when Jacob eagerly took him in his mouth, going down on him at the same pace Edward was slamming into him. Jasper threw his head back, hissing out Jacob's name.

"Fuck… Jake, yes…"

Jacob felt another hand reach down to grab his own length and stroke him swiftly, and Jacob felt his head spin at the multiple sensations. He felt himself tense as he neared his release, and he tried his hardest to hold on to the sensation, frustrated it came so quickly.

"Let it go, love," Jasper whispered ruggedly in his ear, and Jake closed his eyes tightly and cried out as he came. After a few more thrusts, Edward joined him in release, and Jacob's eyes brightened when he felt Jasper simultaneously tighten below him. His mouth teasing expertly, he gave one last hard suck and Jasper cried out and came, his breath escaping in small pants as he slowly relinquished his tight grip on Jacob's hair. Jacob greedily licked up Jasper's release, making a small popping noise as he pulled away.

The only sound in the room was of their heavy breathing, and after a moment Edward pulled out of Jacob and got off the bed. Jasper pulled a sweaty and spent Jacob into his chest, nuzzling himself into the crook of the smaller man's neck.

"Mm… love you," Jasper sighed tiredly, glancing up to allow his eyes to roam over Edward as he climbed into bed with them. Edward chuckled under Jasper's approving gaze.

"See something you like?" he teased, pulling Jacob off Jasper slightly so that he was placed in-between them. Jacob suddenly felt exhausted. Yawning, he turned onto his side, inadvertently snuggling into Edward's chest. Arms immediately wrapped around him in a return embrace, and he practically purred with pleasure with another set of arms snaked around his waist and another hard body was pressed against his back.

"Love you, Jacob," Edward's sleepy voice made Jacob smile.

"I love you too," Jacob said softly, smiling at both Edward and Jasper. "_Both of you."_

**A/N *sniffs* Despite the smut I so liked this chapter :] **


	10. Panic

**Happiness in Unexpected Situations**

**A/N: Beta'd 12/13/09 :]**

**Panic**

Jacob gave a soft sigh and rolled onto his stomach, surprised at how hard the bed was this morning. He wiggled a bit to find a more comfortable spot, and frowned when he heard a low moan. Wide awake, he found himself staring into the eyes of a groggy Edward, his gaze unfocused.

"Good morning to you too," he murmured sleepily, his lips reaching up to meet Jacob's. Mortified at the thought of his own morning breath, Jake swiftly got off of Edward and dashed across the hall to brush his teeth. He heard soft chuckles behind him, and when he returned Jasper and Edward were sitting up in bed, looking at him sleepily. Blushing at the foolishness of his actions, Jacob climbed back into bed with them, snuggling into Edward's side and allowing Jasper's arms to snake back around him.

"What time is it?" Edward murmured in his ear, leaving a light kiss on his shoulder. Jacob arched into his touch.

"Ah… about eight…" he sighed, closing his eyes when he felt Edward reach beneath the covers to stroke him. Jasper gave a light chuckle at Jacob's moan.

"Not right now you don't," he murmured, pulling Jacob out of Edward's reach. Ignoring Edward's pout, he grinned down at Jake.

"Didn't you tell us yesterday that you had to be somewhere at nine?"

Jacob frowned before remembering his job application.

"Coco's," he whispered, hurrying to get off the bed as he made his way into the bathroom. He'd just turned on the water in the shower and had stepped in to test the warmth when he was suddenly shoved fully into the shower stall and pressed against the wall. Surprised, Jacob's eyes connected with topaz ones. Edward's heated gaze made him squirm, and he shivered when he felt hands grope his rear in an effort to pull him closer.

"Do you want me?" Edward whispered, eyes filled with amusement as he watched Jacob smile shyly in return.

Jacob didn't know how to politely say 'fuck yeah'.

Seeing the answer in the other man's eyes, Edward smiled.

"Take me."

Eager to obey, Jacob stood on tip-toe and pressed his lips against Edward's, sighing as he felt him automatically slip his tongue into his mouth as they battled for dominance. Edward quickly won, his hands gently turning Jacob around so that he was facing the wall. Placing a heated kiss on his neck, Edward entered one digit, then two, before pulling out his fingers and inserting his length. Hearing Jacob's hiss of pleasure, Edward smirked and took a quick pace, groaning as he felt Jacob tighten around him. His hands slipping around Jacob's waist, Edward started to pump his length, enjoying the sound of Jacob's loud whimpers.

"God, Edward…"

Biting down hard on the smaller man's shoulder in response, Edward increased his tempo, closing his eyes when he felt himself get close. Jacob stiffened as well as he felt Edward's hand around his cock give one last teasing squeeze, and, crying out, he came with a low shudder. He felt Edward's hands dig into his back as a few moments later he found his own release, softly moaning Jacob's name.

The two stood in the now cold shower, their harsh breathing mingling.

Eventually, Edward pulled away, dragging Jacob into an embrace.

"That's what you get," he growled, "for waking me up."

Jacob's eyes twinkled.

"Will that be my punishment _every_ time?" he teased, feeling Edward smile as he rested his cheek on his chest. Feeling Edward's new hard on, Jacob smirked.

He guessed that answered his question.

* * *

Jasper yawned and poured two glasses of orange juice, glancing at the clock with amusement - he had a feeling Edward had joined Jacob in the shower. He got out a couple boxes of cereal and had just poured a bowl for himself when he heard the pattering of steps and suddenly a wet Edward appeared, looking thoroughly satisfied. Locking eyes with Jasper, his gaze quickly grew heated. Recognizing that look, Jasper pushed a bowl in his direction.

"You're late."

Edward looked as if he couldn't care less.

"Yes."

Jasper gave him an exasperated look.

"You're going to make Jake late, too. It's eight forty five…"

Edward advanced on Jasper, who put a feeble hand on his chest to stop him.

"There's no way you're making me la… ah…"

Edward's mouth on Jasper's silenced him, and immediately he felt himself harden as Edward's hands went down to the bulge in his pants.

"Do you want me to take care of that, Jazz?" he murmured, nipping his neck playfully. Jasper groaned and fought the urge to push Edward's head down to where he desperately wanted it.

"Yes," he hissed.

Edward smiled sweetly and shimmied Jasper's pants off of him before getting on his knees and stroking him expertly, tweaking and rubbing all of the sensitive areas he knew were Jasper's weakness. Jasper cursed, his hands finding themselves entangled in Edward's hair. Seeing this as Jasper's silent plea to go further, Edward easily took him in his mouth, making sure to deep throat him once… twice…

"God, Edward…!"

Edward sniggered. He must be better than he thought if he'd been referred to as a god twice today.

* * *

_Fuck,_ Jacob thought as he ran around the room, shrugging into a pair of nice jeans and a button up shirt. He wasn't going to get to Coco's in time. Hurriedly grabbing Coco's application, he rushed down the stairs to see a disheveled and flushed Jasper leaning against the counter, with a very satisfied and smug looking Edward standing next to him as he ate his cereal.

"I'm going to be late. I have to get to Coco's… Can I use the car again?"

"It's yours. Didn't Jazz tell you that?" Edward said. Jacob yanked the keys from the counter and nearly dropped the cell phone Edward had thrown at him.

"Don't forget your phone," he chided, eyes serious. "We're pretty damn bad when it comes to checking up on people. Jazz is only going to be gone until twelve, and I'll get back at about five."

"Okay. I'll try to get back around the time Jasper does." Nodding his thanks, Jacob gave them a small smile before practically running to the door and throwing it open as he hurried to the Porsche.

Jacob parked the car and looked at the time.

_Exactly nine o'clock._

Thanking whatever gods favored him, he got out of the car and jogged to the bookstore, slowing down the check the time again.

Nine o' one.

When he arrived at the shop doors he opened them to find Coco beaming down at him.

"I knew you'd be here on time, Mr. Black."

Winking, she plucked the application from his hands and made her way to the counter, motioning for Jacob to follow. Sighing in relief, he watched her as she made sure the application was filled out correctly before putting it into a pile and handing him a badge. He blinked at it. She chuckled.

"It's your soon-to-be identification badge. Everyone needs one, and you'll need to get your picture taken. After that, we'll see what position you're best in, and we'll put it below the picture so customers can know your specialty."

Jacob inwardly cried out with triumph.

"Thank you, Coco."

She waved him off.

"You can take your picture at any time. Here's your schedule," she fumbled around for an extra time sheet and circled the days he'd be working.

"Angie already circled the days she wanted," she said, pointing to the red circles. "And Jason circled his."

She pointed to the green.

"You're mostly doing early day shifts as well as some late night shifts."

She glanced up at him.

"Is that alright?"

He nodded quickly. Anything was fine with him as long as he had the job. Patting his arm, Coco turned around to grab something else when there was a hard tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me," said a gruff voice, making Jacob turn. "I'm looking for some goddamn books, and I can't find a fuckin' clerk around here anywhere."

He eyed Jacob's blank badge.

"You work here?"

"Yes," Jacob said calmly, straightening up.

Narrowing his eyes, he demanded, "Where's the science fiction?"

Jacob hadn't the slightest idea, but he thought he may have seen them by the erotica section.

"If you go straight past this counter," Jacob prayed his words were true. "And past the erotica section, on your left you'll find mystery and science fiction."

Grumbling, the man lumbered away as he followed Jacob's directions. Coco looked at him appraisingly.

"Very well done, Jacob. The science fiction is actually directly on your right, but he'll find it…"

They watched him scratch his head and look around at the books in confusion. She winked.

"Eventually."

Jacob chuckled and had just placed his newly acquired time-table into his bag when a petite girl hurried over to them, her face flushed a pretty pink.

"Oh! Coco, have you seen Mr. Grumpy- ah, I mean, Mr. Michaels, make his way through here? He was looking for science fiction, but I had been shelving books…"

She trailed off as she noticed Jacob and his newly acquired badge.

"Hello," She added with a smile. "I'm Angela Webber."

She held out a hand. He took it and smiled back.

"I'm Jacob Black. Nice to meet you," he murmured, and Coco pointed to the science fiction section. "Jacob here found him and pointed him to the right direction. This is the boy I was talking to you about, Angie. He'll be helping us out from now on."

She smiled in relief.

"Oh, I'm glad. I didn't mind working the store alone, but the more and more customers we get…" She shrugged sheepishly. "I get a bit frazzled."

Coco nodded sympathetically just as the bell rang, signaling another customer. Jacob glanced at the door and frowned at the man that walked in.

_Why did he seem so familiar…?_

Ignoring the nagging feeling that something was off, he focused his attention back to Coco and Angela, who remembered she still had a couple more books to shelve.

"I'll see you around, Jacob. Maybe later on we can get a coffee?"

Jacob nodded.

"I'd love to, Angela. Thank you."

She blushed and gave him a large smile before heading back to a large aisle of books. Coco turned back to him.

"Well, that's all. You'll start officially tomorrow at eight o' clock for opening, but arrive a few minutes earlier so that I can get your picture."

"Alright, thank you, Coco."

She smiled at him before taking off to go to the back room. Jacob eyed his timesheet as he made his way out of the shop. He had every day that wasn't circled, so that meant he had every single closing and opening day on the time table, except for one afternoon shift… Deciding to walk to a small café and get something to eat, he made his way onto an empty street that was a shortcut to the café. He jumped when suddenly his phone vibrated, and he took it out of his pocket clumsily as he gazed at all of the buttons in dismay. All he'd wanted was a simple phone, but Jasper had insisted on a large blackberry with so many buttons he could barely find the green talk button. He'd just found it and had pressed talk when large, rough hands wrapped around his mouth and prevented him from crying out in surprise.

"You didn't think we'd find you, did you, Jacob Black?"

A voice, breath sour whispered in his ear, making him freeze from shock.

_No… _

"Jacob? Are you there?" Jasper's confused voice made him look down at his phone in dismay. Suddenly Jacob found himself surrounded by a very large group of men, and he cursed his stupidity at not looking carefully at where he'd been going. He'd gotten too relaxed…

"Tell them you're just fine, and you'll be home soon," the voice belonging to the hands holding his mouth cooed, releasing his mouth and grabbing his other arm to twist it around his body instead. Jacob shakily brought the phone to his mouth.

"Hi Jasper…"

He glared at the men that surrounded him. They all carried a concealed weapon in their jackets to prevent him from saying something he shouldn't.

"Hey, are you alright? Did you get the job at Coco's?"

Jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine, Jazz," he murmured. At a hard nudge in his back, Jacob clutched the phone tighter. "I've got to go. I'll see you soon, okay?"

He clicked the phone to off and fought back his alarm as suddenly his phone was ripped out of his hands and shoved into another set of pockets.

"Go," the same voice growled, and Jacob stumbled into a black car that was settled on the side of the alleyway.

_How the fuck hadn't he noticed that?_

The hands holding him opened the car door and shoved him in before closing it. Inwardly groaning, Jacob desperately tried to figure out what to do next. Any way he looked at it, he had a bad feeling Edward and Jasper weren't going to like this.

**A/N: Oh no! Poor Jacob! What will happen to him now?? He needs reviews to get him through his moment of despair! xD**


	11. Lost

**Happiness in Unexpected Places**

A/N: **First of all; Happy Holidays Everyone!** Also, from here on out the story is going to get a little bit more… complex? I've done as much research as I could on prostitution and drugs and such, so please don't badger me if I get all of this wrong… (I'm trying my hardest not to offend.) My beta is totally amazing and helped me totally revamp this chapter into an amazing piece of work that when I read over I didn't even recognize (LOVE. HER.) and I just want to say 'THANK YOU CHALUPAKBRA!' (Even though you probably won't read this… again… haha) **So yes, the warnings are that the rating has now gone up a little more, (Think of it like R+) so don't tell you I didn't warn you.** Okay! Here goes nothing :]

**Lost**

"Mommy, look!"

Blue grubby hands tugged at her skirt, and Leah looked down absently.

"Yes, sweetie?"

Sam giggled, showing her impressive set of growing teeth as she shoved a masterpiece into her mother's face.

"Hands!"

Leah smiled. "Beautiful, Sam. Would you like me to put it on the refrigerator?"

Sam nodded solemnly. Fighting back a smile, Leah ignored the blue stains on her skirt and moved to tack the picture onto the refrigerator door when the phone rang. Debating whether to ignore it, she gave in when it rang persistently.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Leah?" A deep voice asked.

Her eyes narrowing suspiciously, she said slowly, "Yes."

"I looked up your first name in the phone book. I'm Jasper Whitlock, an… acquaintance, of Jacob Black. I was wondering if you know him?"

Leah frowned.

"He's my… yes, I know him." She crossed her arms against her chest and cradled the phone against her neck. "I haven't talked to him since last Saturday… is there something wrong?"

She clutched the phone a bit tighter when the man on the other end hesitated.

"We're… not sure. We talked to him a few hours ago and have been waiting for him to come home, but…" he trailed off, the frustration in his voice evident.

"Are you sure you aren't just overreacting? I've known Jacob for a long time now, and he's not exactly punctual," She offered, her gaze flitting over to Sam, who was gleefully pressing her painted hands onto another piece of paper.

"Will you please call me back at this number if you hear from him tonight?" Jasper asked. "I don't mean to be a worrywart, but I'm not used to him disappearing on us."

Leah raised an eyebrow.

"Who is this 'us'?"

Jasper didn't respond. Leah tapped her foot impatiently.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but it shouldn't be too much to ask…"

Jasper's clipped voice made her straighten. "My boyfriend."

Leah turned to slowly look at Sam.

"I- ah, see… If I may ask, how exactly did you meet Jacob?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Leah," The caller said, making Leah inwardly fume as he easily sidestepped her question. "I hope you'll call me back if you hear from Jacob."

All but throwing the phone back on the hook, Leah ran a hand through her hair.

"Da."

Sam's soft voice made her look down. Clear blue eyes stared into hers. Sighing, Leah walked over and bundled Sam into her arms, cradling her into her neck as she fought back the tears that threatened to spill over. "Oh, Sam," She whispered.

* * *

"Where the fuck could he be, Edward?"

Edward watched Jasper pace back and forth, agitation coming off of him in waves. Jasper stopped and glared at Edward's seemingly calm facade.

"It's nearly midnight… he should have been back hours ago… Why aren't you concerned?" he nearly shouted, fists clenching at his sides. Edward sighed.

"Usually I'd be flying off the wall, Jazz, but we have to go about this rationally. What do you think could have happened?" he asked upon standing. "Did he say he was going anywhere else today? What were the exact words that he said when you called him?"

Jasper ran a hand through his hair.

"When I called, he sounded jumpy… like…" He shrugged. "Fuck, I don't know. All he said was, 'I'm fine, Jasper, I'll talk to you later', and hung up."

Edward frowned and checked his cell phone for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"And he hasn't called either of us back yet," he whispered. Jasper took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Edward…" he murmured. "Dammit, we promised we'd take care of him."

His voice broke slightly at the end, and Edward looked away.

"Call the police, Jasper." he said. "In the meantime, we need to keep looking."

Jasper stiffened, looking at Edward with worry.

"Those guys…" he whispered. Edward looked up at him.

"What?"

Jasper moved toward the door.

"Fuck, Edward, how could we have been so stupid? You call the police; we need to get going."

* * *

"Don't say a word unless you're spoken to. Got it?"

Grunting lightly at the hard shove, Jacob stumbled into a dark room, squinting as he took in his surroundings. He'd been in a damned stuffy car for nearly two hours, the route they were on taking so many twists and turns that he couldn't remember where he'd been taken even if someone interrogated him. Jerked back to reality, Jacob felt someone kick him in the back of the shin, and he was forced to his knees. Clenching his fists, he glared at the patterned floor.

"Ah, Jacob Black," a silky voice purred. Jacob closed his eyes as he heard a loud creak and soft footsteps make his way over to them.

"Do you remember me?"

Long, pale fingers touched his chin and lifted it up, forcing Jacob's eyes to lock with dark red ones.

_Aro._

"Speak," The man cooed, cocking his head to the side as he took in Jacob's features.

"I remember you," Jacob whispered. Aro took his hand back.

"Do you, Jacob Black? Last time I saw you, you were running in the opposite direction, promising to return the next day," He leaned in closer. "With three more bags of meth."

Jacob didn't respond. Aro observed him for a few more minutes.

"That hasn't been the only time you've disappointed me, Jacob," he said, slowly starting to pace. "Four more times beside that, you've paid me back… inadequately."

Aro scratched his chin.

"You owe me thousands, Jacob Black. You didn't honestly think I'd let you get away with that, did you? Silly boy," Aro sighed. "Pity. Do you know what I do, boy?"

Jacob's mind raced. _What else…?_

A hard kick to his ribs made him cry out in surprise.

"Speak!" Aro demanded.

"I don't know," Jacob hissed. Aro chuckled.

"Do you know where we are?"

Jacob chanced a quick look around the room. It was a spacious and richly decorated office, however, it gave nothing away.

"Welcome to my home, Jacob." Aro waved his hand to the door. "If you go downstairs, you will find the whole of my… establishment."

Jacob frowned at the sarcasm that seemed to come of Aro in waves.

"To many, it's known as _Cielo_. Have you ever heard of us?"

Jacob couldn't recall, but he didn't think he had.

"You wouldn't have," Aro confirmed. "To most everyone, it's a quiet, and usually empty, bar. To others…"

Aro trailed off, his eyes examining Jacob's chest and shoulders with a critical eye.

"…it's an adult entertainment establishment."

Jacob's blood froze in horror. _No…_ Aro smiled.

"I see you finally understand. So smart," he praised, snapping his fingers. Immediately two guards that Jacob had forgotten existed jumped forward and dragged him to his feet. Jacob instinctively struggled, trying to wrench himself free as he was dragged over to where Aro stood. Aro's hands slowly traced over him, nodding in satisfaction at what he felt.

"Take off his shirt," he demanded. Jacob glared at the men as they ripped off his shirt, throwing it at his feet. His heart wrenched painfully as he stared at the torn shirt Edward had picked out especially for him at the mall.

_Edward… Jasper…_

"Perfect," Aro said, his eyes burning into Jacob's. "You will work for me, Jacob. Until you pay me off, you shall be one of my… _employees_."

He chuckled and waved him away. This time, only one guard stepped forward to drag Jacob away.

"I do hope you won't try to escape, Jacob…"

Aro's distracted voice made Jacob's head snap around to stare at him.

"All calls are traced, and leaving this establishment is only authorized by senior members. All for security reasons, you understand."

Jacob felt like someone was grabbing his heart and ripping it out of his chest.

"No! I…"

Jacob reared back with pain as he felt the butt of a gun hit the back of his neck, and suddenly there was blackness.

* * *

"You need to wake up, man. Aro won't like it if I don't fill you in on the shit that goes on around here."

Despite the annoyed tone, Jacob could blearily make out the concern underneath it. Jacob gave a soft moan and opened his eyes, only to blink in surprise when he locked eyes with dark green ones. He gingerly sat up, cradling his head, and eyed the other man wearily.

"Who are you?"

The large man chuckled slightly and gave Jacob a hand up.

"I'm Emmet Worth. Your new room buddy, according to Aro."

Emmet eyed him with interest, causing Jacob's cheeks to burn with embarrassment. Emmet caught his blush and laughed.

"Don't worry," he winked. "I wasn't checking you out. I was trying to see where Aro might put you."

Jacob relaxed slightly, only to tense again.

"Put me?"

Emmet motioned to the room.

"This is the senior suite. There are three pretty basic levels; Beginner, Regular, and Advanced. After advanced, you get to the senior stage and can't go down."

Jacob looked around the room.

"I don't understand," he said at last. Emmet stood up and stretched, and Jacob subconsciously noticed the six pack the man was sporting.

"Hopefully, Aro told you where you actually were," Emmet said, raising an eyebrow. "Right?"

Jacob looked away.

"Yes," he whispered. Emmet sighed.

"This club only runs at night, from exactly 11:00 p.m. to 7:00 a.m. From then on, it becomes a regular bar." He shrugged. "Obviously, only people with special I.D.'s can get into here at night. The cops wouldn't take kindly to finding out about what happens then... drugs, prostitution, underage sex…"

He caught Jacob's horrified gaze and he stopped.

"You didn't know?"

Emmet looked speculative. When Jacob slowly shook his head, Emmet immediately looked sympathetic.

"What did you do to piss Aro off?"

Jacob placed his head in his hands.

"Drugs," he whispered. "I didn't…. I didn't give…"

Emmet placed a rough hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," he said softly. "How much do you owe?"

Jacob didn't look up.

"$10,000," he whispered. Emmet whistled.

"Ah, so you were the infamous meth dealer."

When Jacob didn't respond, Emmet cuffed him on the head.

"Come on," he said. "We need to get you cleaned up. Since no one's come to get you yet, I guess you're not going to move down to the beginner level."

"Lucky me," Jacob whispered dryly, allowing himself to be dragged to the adjoining bedroom. "Here's your side."

Emmet nodded to the closet.

"You open that, you'll see sets of clothes that are yours. Seeing as you don't have your shirt, I'm guessing that's where they got your shirt size from. Probably guessed on your pants."

Emmet pointed to the drawers that looked filled with…

"That's your make up, your paint, oil…" he said nonchalantly. "Depending on what people want you to look like, it's all there."

He pointed to the clip board by his bed.

"You'll get to know this pretty well." Emmet glared at it. "It's your signup sheet. You put it out at 10:00 p.m. outside your door, and put it back in at 10:30. It'll give you a half hour to get dressed."

Jacob gave him an odd look.

"What are they signing up for?"

Emmet looked at him with amusement.

"You."

* * *

Jasper watched tiredly as the officer wrote down another note. "Hair color?"

"Black," He said hoarsely, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly.

It'd been two days.

Two days since Edward or Jasper had last heard from Jacob. Leah had called them once, telling them that she hadn't heard from Jacob yet, but they she'd tell them when she did.

"Do you have any other information that could be beneficial to us, sir?"

Jasper closed his eyes and Edward wrapped an arm around him in support.

"He was driving a Porsche. He had a gray bag with him…"

The officer wrote this down and put his notebook away.

"We'll tell you if we find anything," he said. Nodding to them both, he quickly left. Jasper glared after him.

"Those goddamned police officers aren't going to be able to find anything, Edward," he growled. "We've traced Jacob's footsteps for two days now. After Coco's, where could he have gone? The Porsche is still there, which means he had to have walked wherever he went."

Jasper sighed as he looked over at his phone.

"He doesn't answer his phone," he said softly. He looked up into Edward's face. "Where the hell could he be, Edward?"

Edward gave a soft sigh.

"I don't know, Jazz," he murmured, pressing his lips to the top of the other man's head in a gentle kiss.

"Don't worry," he said, fighting to put all the hope he could into his next words. "We'll find him."

**A/N: :) Happy Holidays.  
**


	12. Adjusting to Life

**Happiness in Unexpected Situations**

A/N: All nice and pretty and beta'd now! *dances*

**Adjusting to Life**

_Ding, Ding…_

Jacob groaned in displeasure and turned onto his side.

"A few more minutes, Jasper…" he grumbled into his pillow. He heard the loud thump of footsteps on the other side of the room. Relived that Jasper heard his plea, he'd just started to drift back off to sleep when he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"You need to get up now, Jacob!"

Feeling as if he'd been dowsed with cold water, Jacob's eyes flew open and he quickly sat up, taking in his surroundings with dread. He was still _here._ The adjoining door to his room opened and Emmet's head popped around the frame, his eyes sleepy as he brushed his teeth. He pulled the toothbrush out to speak.

"You up?"

Jacob sighed.

"Yes," he muttered, crawling out of the spacious bed. Emmet nodded and went back to his bathroom, leaving the door open. Jacob looked wearily at the clipboard and make-up as he passed it, making his way to his own bathroom. He heard Emmet spit and rinse on the other side of the wall before speaking.

"Just to let you know, today's our workout day, so you need to put on something comfortable."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. He had no other clothes than formal in this hell hole. As if reading his mind, Emmet added, "Your sweats, shorts and shirts are in your bathroom drawer."

Jacob rinsed off his face.

"Why are we forced to work out? I thought everyone was only made to…. work… and get money."

_Yeah. Work so that he could get the hell out of here._

Emmet's shower water started, and Jacob shed his own clothes and followed suit.

"Nah," Emmet's voice drifted over to him. "Aro wants all his guys to be in shape. Thinks if we don't work out on the weekends we'll get fat and lazy."

Jacob could practically see him rolling his eyes. He felt a heavy sadness enter his heart.

_It was Saturday… _

A few minutes later, the two men finished showering and got dressed. Emmet gave a quick knock on the side of the wall when he was done.

"Ready?"

Jacob sighed and glanced at himself in the mirror. He'd only been given flimsy muscle shirts and long baggy shorts. He'd reluctantly chosen a black pair of shorts and a white top.

"Yeah," he confirmed, and Emmet walked in to examine him. Jacob shifted under his gaze.

"What happens if we don't go?" he asked suddenly. Emmet stared at him solemnly.

"You spend the day with Aro instead."

Jacob suppressed a shiver.

"Lead the way," he muttered.

* * *

Jasper stared hard at the covers on Jacob's bed. They were done up neatly, exactly how he'd left them. He stared at the bed for a moment longer before he heard his cell phone begin to vibrate in his pocket.

"Hello?" he said, taking it out and answering it distractedly.

"Hey Jazz! Is Edward around? He hasn't been answering his phone lately." Alice Cullen replied, her chipper voice making him smile slightly. Jasper had met Edward's sister three years ago, and he'd been pleasantly surprised. The tiny pixie-girl was energetic and kind, albeit a bit oblivious at times.

"He's not here right now," Jasper said, exiting the bedroom and making his way downstairs. "He should be back soon. What did you need?"

He could almost feel Alice's hesitance.

"Well…" She paused, and a voice could be in the background whispering. "Just ask, Alice!"

Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"What's up?"

He heard Alice sigh.

"We were wondering if we could possibly come hang out with you and Edward for a while; Cali is starting to get boring, and I haven't seen you guys in ages."

Jasper caught the 'we' in that sentence.

"Who's 'we'?"

"My girlfriend, Bella."

He smiled at the happiness in her voice.

"You don't even need to ask, Alice."

Jasper had just stepped into the hallway when the door opened and Edward walked in, looking frustrated. He threw down his coat and stormed into the kitchen. Jasper followed.

"Did you want to talk to Edward?" he asked the girl on the line, haphazardly shifting the phone to his other ear. When Alice said yes, he looked over to find his lover sitting at the kitchen table, his head in his hands. Jasper asked Alice to holdup for a second before setting the phone down and wrapping his arms around him.

"Hey," he whispered. Edward turned his head around slightly, his lips finding Jasper's as he kissed him desperately. Surprised at the force of the kiss, Jasper felt himself stepping backwards as Edward stood up and crushed him into his embrace, their lips never breaking apart. When Edward's hand went toward Jasper's pants, the other man gently stopped him.

"Hey," Jasper said softly, his hand moving to cup his lover's cheek. "What happened? Where did you go?"

Edward sighed.

"I went to Coco's again, but they didn't tell me much that we didn't already know. She said the last time she saw him he was walking out of the store, and she remembered that he turned left as he was leaving…" he laughed dryly. "That sure helps, doesn't it?"

Jasper gave him a soft squeeze.

"Getting mad at Coco isn't going to help," Jasper said before motioning to the phone. "Your sister called."

Edward brightened.

"When?"

Jasper jumped when he realized Alice was still on the phone. Hurrying over to the table, he picked up the phone to hear a series of soft moans that made him freeze and blush.

"Alice?" he asked, cautiously.

Suddenly the moans stopped, and a breathless Alice answered the phone.

"Oh, yes, Jasper?"

"Ah…" he glanced up to find Edward hovering over him. "Here's Edward."

He handed the phone off and watched his boyfriend's eyes light up as he murmured, "Hey, sis."

Jasper let them talk in private and slipped out of the room, happy to see Edward get a slight relieve from the stress of trying to find Jacob.

There hadn't been a single lead yet.

They and the police had looked everywhere; from Jacob's job, his past shelters… even the park where the couple and Jacob had first met. They hadn't found anything. Fighting back the angry tears that threatened to surface, he couldn't help but remember the reassuring words he'd given Jacob.

"_We won't let anything happen to you…"_

Jasper cursed and sat down to plan which places Edward and him would search up next.

* * *

"Da?"

Sam's hopeful voice made Leah's heart clench as Sam stared expectantly at the closed door.

Leah hadn't been lying to Jacob when she'd told him Sam knew exactly what days he was supposed to come to pick her up.

Hands reaching up to wipe the offending tears from her eyes, Leah gently pulled Sam away from the door.

"Daddy won't be able to come this weekend, Sammy," Leah cooed, hugging her to her chest. "He's busy right now," _There's something wrong. _"And he'll try to make it next weekend, okay?" _After she called back that Jasper man to see if he'd heard anything from Jacob lately._

Sam looked a little confused before placing a tiny hand on Leah's cheek. "Soon?"

Leah kissed her cheek. "Yes."

Appeases, Sam tottered over to her coloring set.

Leah stood and stared hard at the phone on the kitchen table, debating on whether she should call Jasper now or later on.

_Was she just overreacting?_

Shaking her head to clear it, she went to go start dinner, trying to ignore the nagging feeling something was off.

_Later._

_

* * *

  
_

"How long must we do this?" Jacob asked as he spotted while Emmet bench pressed. The other man shrugged between reps.

"Aro decides. Usually he wants us here for two hours or so."

Jacob glanced up; they were in the weight room, and so far he hadn't seen any sort of personal watching over them.

"Cameras," Emmet explained when he peeked up at Jacob, who rolled his eyes.

"How do you always know what I'm going to say before I say it?" he muttered, helping Emmet pull the bar up when he finished. He sat up, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"I had the same questions as you when I got here," he explained nonchalantly, putting the weights away. He nodded towards the closest camera.

"It watches you. Motion sensors. Do two more reps and we can go eat," he said with a stretch. "I'm hungry as hell."

Grudgingly, Jacob laid beneath the weights and lifted his arms. Emmet placed the bar in his hands and Jacob started to bench.

"Hey," Jacob said softly. "How… How'd you get in here?"

Emmet looked puzzled for a moment before looking embarrassed.

"Wrong place at the wrong time."

He helped Jacob pull the bar up before continuing.

"Got into a fight at the local club. Police came, I was about to be taken downtown for questioning…"

Emmet scratched his head sheepishly.

"It was stupid of me. I'd had so many drinks I could barely stand up right. When the police were walking me to the car, Aro and a few of his lackeys appeared."

Emmet helped him pull up the bar once more.

"Done."

Jacob sat up.

"What happened then?" he asked, grabbing a towel to wipe down their station.

"Aro stopped in front of me and said, 'Do you want to go to jail?' and I seriously had to think about it. I'd practically attacked a guy, which the court labels as assault, for no valid reason. Hell no, I wasn't ready to go to jail," he said, chuckling slightly and motioning for Jacob to follow him.

"So?" Jacob prodded when Emmet didn't say anything more. Emmet smiled slightly.

"Aro talked to the policemen. They exchanged some cash, and Aro took me in," he finished with a shrug. "I'm grateful, but at the same time the work here can get pretty rough."

Emmet didn't go into detail, and Jacob didn't push. Emmet opened the doors to the cafeteria and got in line behind a group of other guys. The men glared at both Jacob and Emmet before grabbing a plate.

"So if you could, you'd escape?" Jacob met Emmet's intense gaze without flinching.

"I…" Emmet looked away. "I don't have anywhere else to go, Jacob."

Jacob grabbed his arm and forced him to meet his eyes.

"You can come with me. I know two people that would…" he trailed off as he watched Emmet shake his head.

"It's not that easy, Jacob," he said sadly, handing him a plate.

"Escaping is one thing. For the three years I've been here, no one has ever escaped."

Emmet started filling his plate. When Jacob didn't follow suit, Emmet pushed him slightly.

"Eat. The guards monitor who doesn't eat and who does."

Jacob glanced up at multiple guards who stood at the doors, watching him. He dished up some chicken and rice.

"And," Emmet went on suddenly. "Aro's team already found you once. If they find you again once you've escaped…"

Emmet glanced down at him.

"They won't hesitate to kill you."

Jacob looked away, his confidence in getting back to Jasper and Edward was waning.

Emmet sensed his frustration and put a light hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," He said softly. "It's not so bad here, Jacob. Some of the work you may even like." He added with a small shrug.

When Jacob looked incrudious Emmet laughed before quickly sobering.

"Just… don't do anything stupid while you're here, alright?" Emmet punched his shoulder lightly. "I feel like I'm responsible for you. Little guy like you obviously needs protecting," He joked.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I'm little to you because you're a giant," He said dryly, answering his second statement.

He couldn't confirm the first.

**A/N: Ignore the annoying and horrible filler chapter and review for the next, better chapter lol :]  
**


	13. A New Life

**Happiness in Unexpected Places**

A/N: All pretty and beta'd now :]

**A New Life**

_(One Year Later)_

Jacob winked at the two pretty girls that stood in the corner, swaying gently to the music.

The red-head was checking him out, while the blond one was eyeing his companion. Emmet nudged him.

"You see them?"

His eyes were trained on the blonde, and he gave her a suggestive wink. She smirked and turned away.

"Yeah," Jacob murmured, straightening his outfit. Today, the most voted for costume for Jacob on his sign-up sheet was a policeman; he looked the part, wearing the dark blue uniform and gold star on his chest. Emmet had a tied vote of a firefighter and the cliché of someone tall, dark and handsome. He chose the cliché and had so far gotten several interested customers. Emmet passed him a drink and stood up.

"I'm off to go earn some more money, my friend. Care to join me?" he said with a suggestive grin. "Her friend's pretty cute."

Jacob just laughed.

"Unlike you, I follow my time sheet," he said, nodding towards a cute teen who sat at a table farther off, all of his friends surrounding him and teasing him. "That's the birthday boy."

Emmet eyed him.

"How old is he?"

Jacob sighed, "Not old enough to technically be allowed in here. But the group offered two thousand five hundred for him and his friends, as well as any tips they give."

Emmet whistled, knowing full well money like that didn't come into the club often.

"Damn; what does that put you at?"

Jacob gave him a small smile.

"Almost six thousand," he murmured before he noticed the blond giving Emmet an impatient look and shooed him off. "Go--blondie is getting impatient."

Emmet shoved him lightly and saluted him before heading in the blonde's direction. Jacob turned his attention back to the teen. He looked to be about sixteen, with shaggy black hair and bright green eyes. The kid was cute, in that emo sort of way. He was sitting squished between a pair of large boys, both of who were laughing with him. Suddenly, Jacob and the teen connected eyes, and the boy quickly looked away, blushing furiously. Smirking, Jacob sauntered over, knowing full well that this teen was one of many who voted for his police costume. The teen shyly peeked at him as he appeared, taking in his form with intrigued eyes. As he neared, the group fell silent.

"Hello," Jacob said silkily. "Which one of you happens to be the birthday boy?"

He pretended to look around the group for who it might be.

"That's Nick," a guy pushed the familiar teen forward, and Jacob searched his brain to remember what little info the sign-up sheet had told about him.

"Happy birthday, Nick," Jacob murmured, taking hold of his hand and kissing it.

"A pleasure," he added with a purr, and Nick flushed.

"Nice to meet you too," Nick said quietly, and Jacob fought the urge to smile as his glance dropped to his uniform again.

"Like what you see?"

He winked, and the group whooped and laughed as Nick gave a small smile and said simply, "Yes."

Jacob pulled him gently away from the crowd.

"Would you like to dance?"

Nick looked a bit nervous.

"I don't know how," he admitted, taking his hand away from Jacob's. Jacob pulled him into his arms as a slow song started. His hands expertly ran over Nick's chest, impressed by the unexpected feel of muscle under the baggy clothes the teen wore.

"Nice," he murmured in Nick's ear, and the teen gasped lightly when Jacob's hands lowered down to cup his ass. Jacob hummed in approval. He placed Nick's hands on his waist as they began to gently sway to the music. He felt the boy relax against him slightly as he rested his head against Jacob's chest.

"You smell good," Nick said suddenly, only to blush and groan with embarrassment. Jacob only chuckled.

"Thank you. And you," He leaned down to steal a kiss from Nick's surprised lips, and pulled away slowly. "Taste good."

Nick looked up at him, looking flustered.

"I don't usually do this," he admitted. "Sneaking in to clubs and dancing with men I don't know. But my friends…"

He shrugged helplessly.

"This is their idea of lightening me up, in their own way, I guess."

Jacob pulled him closer.

"Whatever the reason, I'm glad they brought you here tonight," Nick jumped slightly when he felt hands wander near his inner thighs. "Dancing with a cute guy is a nice way to spend the night."

Nick gripped onto his arm tighter.

"You don't have to lie; I know I'm not very attractive."

Jacob examined him closely. He wasn't a stud, but he had a cute face with kind eyes, and if his hands were anything to go by, a very appealing body.

"I think I'm going to have to disagree with you," Jacob murmured, planting a soft kiss on his neck, causing Nick to give a quiet sigh.

"Come with me," he said, leading him down the hallway to his private rooms.

* * *

Emmet approached the ice princess carefully, knowing instinctively that this woman wouldn't hesitate to give him the cold shoulder if he said something stupid.

"Hey," Emmet said smoothly. "Can I buy you a drink?"

She turned slowly, her eyes running over him critically before replying.

"Maybe. Where's your friend?" she questioned.

Emmet glanced over his shoulder to see Jacob leading the teen onto the dance floor.

"Dancing, regrettably."

She turned to her friend.

"Did you still want to talk to him?"

She sounded amused as she nodded over to Jacob, who held a smaller man in his arms closely, their faces almost touching. Macy sighed, sounding disgruntled.

"He was such a cutie, too…" she grumbled, standing. "No, I'm fine. I'm going to go get another drink. Did you want something, Rose?"

"Whatever she needs, I'll buy for her," Emmet promised, grinning at her. Rose, as Macy called her, rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said after a moment, waving Macy off. "Have fun."

Macy hurried off, and Emmet took her spot.

"I'm Emmet. You're new here."

He hadn't seen her around, so she couldn't be a regular. She looked like she was debating how to answer.

"I'm Rosalie," she said after a moment. "I came here for her."

She nodded to Macy.

"She wanted to get out for a while--I tagged along, so here I am."

Rosalie flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"How much do you charge?"

Emmet grinned.

"For you, beautiful? Nothing but your time."

She laughed.

"Interesting. Then I think I'll take that drink now."

* * *

Jasper rolled over onto his side, only to be pulled back into a warm embrace. He smiled slightly.

"Edward," he murmured, looking over at the clock as he made out the numbers. It read 3:07 a.m. Snuggling into Edward's embrace, he tried to go back to sleep. Today was the day Alice and her girlfriend arrived. It'd taken almost a year for the two to finally be ready to leave California, and they'd successfully sold their condo a week ago. They planned to live with Edward and Jasper for a while before finding their own condo in Seattle.

Resigning himself to the fact he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, Jasper gently untangled himself from Edward's arms and stood up. He looked down at Edward, pleased to see that the stress lines around his eyes had lessened some. They tried their best to keep searching; at some point of the day, they went out together and just walked, going into different, odd restaurants, in hopes they'd somehow run across Jacob, or someone that had seen him.

Knowing that they still hadn't found him yet hit Edward worse than it had Jasper, and all Jasper could do at this point was promise Edward they wouldn't give up. The doctor had warned them a few months ago that if Edward and he were to undergo any more serious stress, they were very likely to get stomach ulcers. Jasper forced himself and Edward to work out every other day to keep their minds off of everything for at least an hour.

Jasper padded down the stairs, enjoying the quiet of the house. He gave a small yawn and went into the kitchen, only to jump with surprise when the home phone rang. Wondering who could _seriously_ be calling at three in the morning, Jasper quickly answered it.

"Hello?" he answered softly.

"Um… Hey Jas!"

Alice's cheerful voice made him groan.

"What's wrong, Alice?" he asked, cradling the phone to his ear as he started a pot of coffee.

"Well, we tried to schedule the latest plane possible, but all of them were full, so we had to get the two o'clock flight. I just wanted to warn you, since we're about to land in Seattle, so don't be freaked out if someone knocks on your door at about five."

Jasper frowned.

"How are you getting here?"

He and Edward had been planning on picking them up later today from the airport. He could almost feel Alice's shrug of indifference.

"A cab. Bella is still asleep, but she says a cab would probably be easier to catch then a shuttle or anything."

Jasper shook his head and took of sip of coffee.

"We can just come pick you up, Alice. It's no problem," he said, ignoring Alice's protests; he finished his cup of coffee and set it on the table. "Your plane is scheduled to land soon, right? We only live about a half hour away, so we'll just get dressed and come get you now."

Alice muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'stupid, stubborn male' before she agreed.

"Alright, we'll be by bag pick-up. I'll have my cell phone on. Thanks, Jas."

Jasper smiled.

"No problem, Alice. We'll see you later."

After he hung up, he gave a large yawn and stretched before he headed back upstairs to wake Edward. As he stepped into the bedroom, his eyes ran over Edward's frame. He wore nothing but his boxers, and if the tent in them was anything to go by, he was also sporting his usual morning wood. Grinning deviously, Jasper crept onto the bed and straddled Edward's thighs. Gently, he eased down his boxers, and he felt Edward gave a small sigh and turn his head.

Pleased that he hadn't fully woken up yet, Jasper quickly took him in his mouth. He heard Edward's soft moan, and Jasper continued to go down on him, his hand massaging his balls as he bobbed his head up and down in an easy rhythm. Edward's eyes slowly opened, and he hazily looked down at Jasper.

"Fuck, Jazz…" he hissed, his hips arching up in a silent plea for more.

Smiling, Jasper kissed the top of his cock before taking him whole, focusing on not choking when Edward cried out and forced his hips up a bit further. When Edward's hands tangled in his hair, Jasper pulled away slightly, but continued to stroke him as he smiled up at him.

"We have to go pick up Alice," he said, watching as Edward struggled to focus on what he was saying.

"What?" the man asked after a moment, his voice gruff. Jasper laughed and shook his head before taking cock in his mouth once more, and all he needed was two deep strokes before Edward gripped his hair tightly in warning and came. Jasper expertly swallowed his release, licking his lips at the sweet taste. Edward pulled Jasper to him and gave him a slow kiss, his hands reaching down to pull away Jasper's shorts. Jasper smacked his hands away.

"We have to go pick up Alice," he reminded him, opting to snuggle into the crook of Edward's neck. Edward tilted his head up slightly, resting his head on top of Jasper's hair.

"What's wrong? Her flight is earlier than we thought," he murmured, his hands still working to tug down Jasper's pants. Jasper's hands caught Edward's as he spoke.

"It is, but all the other flights filled up unexpectedly. I promised we'd be there in a half hour to pick them up."

Edward thought about this for a moment before unexpectedly shoving Jasper's pants down, which made him laugh.

"Then I guess we'd better hurry," he said with a mischievous grin, as he slipped a finger into Jasper.

Jasper gasped with pleasure.

"Ah…" He murmured, giving in and allowing Edward to have his way with him.

Alice and Bella would understand….

Hopefully.

* * *

"Your room is beautiful," Nick's sincere praise made Jacob smile.

"Thanks," he said, leading Nick to his spacious bed. He sat down and patted the side next to him.

"Sit with me?" he asked teasingly, watching as Nick sat next to him innocently, his eyes taking in the design of his room. To Jacob, it was old and familiar, but to an outsider it was pretty large and intricate. Jacob's hands slid around Nick's waist and pulled him into his lap, ignoring the soft noise of protest.

"Will you just sit with me for a while?" Jacob asked quietly, leaning his head onto Nick's shoulder. Jacob wasn't stupid; he knew Nick didn't need, or want, sex. He needed more the touch of another, as well as the occasional caress and kiss here and there. Nick murmured his assent.

"Thank you for understanding," he said after a moment. "When we came up here, I thought…"

He trailed off, blushing, and Jacob chuckled.

"You paid for me, Nick. You set the rules; I just follow them."

He planted a kiss on the teen's neck to seal the deal. Nick nodded, pleased when Jacob laid them down so that they were lying on the bed, Nick on top of Jacob. They simply laid there; content to spend some time in silence.

"Tell me about you," Jacob said after a moment, and Nick beamed.

"I'm 16, and I just moved here from Michigan…"

As Nick talked, Jacob allowed himself to be drawn into the teen's story, more content to talk than to have to do anything more. At times like this, he found himself actually liking his job, no matter how twisted it might seem.

* * *

"JASPER! EDWARD!"

Jasper barely had time to blink before four feet of pixie tackled him to the floor, and he laughed as Alice's hair tickled the top of his noise. The people in the airport sent them amused looks before going back to their business.

"God, I didn't realize how much I missed you guys until I finally saw you," Alice admitted as she embraced her brother just as enthusiastically as she did Jasper. Looking a little behind Alice, Jasper saw a beautiful woman with long, wavy brown hair and big hazel eyes. She had fair skin and a heart-shaped face, and he could tell that she was nervous as the twisted her purse in her hands. He stepped toward her, smiling.

"Hey, beautiful," he said charmingly. Bella blinked before giving a small giggle.

"Why, hello there, handsome," she replied flirtatiously. Jasper bowed slightly and held out an arm for her to take.

"May I have the honor of escorting you to the car?" he asked, taking her bag. Bella pretended to flutter her eyelashes and allowed Jasper to take her other bag.

"Of course, kind sir."

They both laughed at Edward and Alice's glares and led the way to the car. Bella's eyes twinkled as she looked over at Jasper.

"I think we're going to get along great, Jasper."

**A/N. :]**


	14. A Close Call

**Happiness in Unexpected Situations**

A/N: Throw stones at me. I know. I'm a horrible person. And I have no right to ask of you guys to go vote for my story that was nominated (for the first time oh my goodness, I'm so excited!) over at the Slash Awards, but if you find it in you to forgive my horrible self then you'll do it anyway out of the kindness of your heart :]

**A Close Call**

"Alice! You can't just barge into their room without knocking!"

Jasper grunted as he slowly awoke to Bella's familiar voice. He tightened his hold on Edward and opened one eye lazily to watch Alice sneak quietly into their room.

"It's almost nine o'clock, Bells," Alice hissed back. "These lazy bones should be up by now anyway!"

Jasper fought back a smile at Bella's groan and he heard the door creak open a bit wider as Bella entered, albeit reluctantly. He felt Edward slowly stir next to him, and Jasper sighed and took that as his cue to awaken as he lifted his head slightly.

The footsteps ceased.

"Alice."

He heard Bella's sigh of relief and his eyes flew open when he felt one hundred pounds promptly flop onto his stomach. Jasper glared up at Edward's soon-to-be deceased sister.

"Alice, if you're not off of me in three seconds…"

Alice cheerfully ignored him.

"Good morning, Jasper! It's time to get up; we're going shopping!"

Edward groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"Alice, why on earth would we need to go shopping?"

Feeling the edge of the bed dip, he glanced over to see Bella smiling down at him apologetically. Shaking his head, he waved at her to come closer.

"We're going out tonight, of course."

Alice snuggled herself in-between Edward and Jasper, sighing in content. Bella looked hopeful.

"Out as in… a restaurant, out?"

Alice looked offended.

"Of course not! I mean _out,_ out. I feel like we've been cooped up and confined to this house for the past month. What do you guys do for fun, anyway?"

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"I offered to take you to my volleyball practices," he pointed out, dryly.

"And take you to the park," Jasper added, his hands sneakily moving to Edward's backside. Alice noticed the movement and smacked his hand away.

"No offense, but I'd rather watch grass grow than…"

Bella quickly cut her off.

"Unfortunately, Alice has the attention span of a five year old and constantly needs to be entertained," she said, rolling her eyes at Alice's pout. "However, I think getting out for a while and just having some fun would be nice, don't you think?"

Jasper shrugged, indifferent, but Edward didn't respond. Bella placed a light hand on his shoulder.

"Ed?" she asked softly.

He shook his head, and Bella rubbed his shoulder rhythmically.

"It's just a club, Edward." She said softly. "You won't be cheating on him if all you're going to do is go out and have a drink with Jasper, Alice and I. Just us."

Edward gave her a small smile.

"I should know that, Bells. I'm sorry I'm spoiling your guy's plans. You guys go; I don't think I'm up to it tonight."

Jasper pulled him into an embrace, ignoring Alice's squeak of protest as she jumped out of the way.

"Baby, if you don't want to go, we can always stay home and watch a movie."

Bella and Alice nodded in agreement, but Edward shook his head.

"You guys go out, have fun. I think I'll just stay in and order pizza."

Alice and Bella looked dubious, and Jasper bit his lip, unsure. Edward smiled and leaned in to give Jasper a soft kiss.

"I love you. Go, alright?"

Jasper nodded, nibbling his way down Edward's neck as he slowly slid down his pajama bottoms. Neither of them noticed when the other two occupants silently left their bedroom, quietly closing the door behind them.

* * *

"_A-CHOO!"_

Emmet frowned and paused in the act of putting on his leather pants. When the room went silent once more, Emmet walked over to his closet to carefully choose his top. He'd just reached for a white button up shirt when he heard another violent sneeze, this one louder than the first. Concerned, Emmet walked over to his and Jacob's adjoining door and poked his head around the doorway, only to burst out laughing.

Jacob had eye shadow smeared all over his forehead and part of his left cheek, and was glaring at the mirror as he reached for a tissue.

"Are you okay, man?" Emmet snickered, handing Jacob a few more tissues. Jacob glowered at him and sniffled lightly.

"I feel like shit."

"You look like shit," Emmet agreed, ducking when the eye shadow container came flying toward his face. "Alright, alright!"

Emmet eyed Jake critically for a few moments before saying solemnly, "You're sick."

Jacob felt the beginnings of a headache and rubbed his temple irritably.

"How'd you guess that one, Em?"

Emmet flopped onto his bed, yawning.

"You keep sneezing everywhere, and you have a booger hanging out of your nose."

Jacob's hand flew to his nose and groaned to find Emmet was indeed correct. Grabbing a tissue, Jacob quickly blew his nose and threw it across the floor.

Ignoring Emmet's disgusted face and grumble of, "The garbage can is just beside the door," Jacob ran a hand through his hair and started to pace.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do? Aro doesn't _do _sick."

Emmet waited patiently for Jacob to stay still.

"If at least three people have signed up for you, you can take your sign down for the night and be done after you've finished with your third customer."

Jacob froze.

"_What?"_

Racing toward the door, Jacob flung it open and snatched his clipboard off the door. Looking at the list, he sighed with relief. Only four had signed up so far.

"You could have told me sooner, Em," he muttered.

Closing the door, Jacob threw the clipboard to Emmet, who caught it deftly and scanned the list.

"Lucky," he said, placing it on the bed. Jacob sneezed again and groaned, leaning his head against the wall. Emmet took pity on him and stood.

"Need help finishing your face? Because I'm not helping you get dressed," he winked. "Even though I know you'd like that, you kinky bastard."

Jacob laughed and pushed him lightly.

"Just help me get ready, smartass."

* * *

"What's this place?" Jasper squinted at the sign. "It looks kind of shabby, Alice."

Bella looked at the long line of people that were trying to get in and frowned.

"For looking so shabby, there are a lot of people in line…"

Alice winked.

"Trust me, this place is good. A friend told me about it," she added as she skipped over to the bouncer, winking flirtatiously. Bella fought back a giggle as the bouncer ogled Alice with obvious interest before quickly nodding his head in agreement and opening the red rope. Alice waved Jasper and Bella over, and together they walked through the entrance and were immediately blinded by the bright lights and music. Jasper squinted and was able to make out a large bar a few feet away from the stage, and he turned to Alice to see her pulling anxiously on Bella's very cute dress.

After Alice's forced shopping trip, Jasper had to admit she had pretty good taste.

She'd grabbed Bella a tight black halter with large hoop earrings, but was nice enough to allow her to wear a pair of comfortable flat shoes. Jasper's outfit had been decidedly low key as well, wearing a pair of nice pants and a gray button up shirt.

"You two go ahead," Jasper waved them off as he nodded his head toward the bar. "I'm going to get a drink."

Alice nodded and hooked her arm through Bella's as they marched out onto the crowded dance floor, Alice already shaking her hips to the music. Jasper made his way to the bar and took a seat while he waited for the bartender to notice him. Leaning back in the chair, he allowed his eyes to skim over the establishment.

It looked nice, if a bit rundown; he couldn't see why Alice was so hung up about it. He could tell it was used solely for drinking and dancing, but he was surprised when Alice admitted to the place closing at eleven. Jasper was suspicious of a bar that closed that early, but if it made Alice happy, he would let it go and try to enjoy himself.

"Need anything, mister?"

Jasper was jerked out of his musings as the bartender glared down at him.

"Ah… just a beer, thanks. Any kind you have is fine."

The bartender nodded curtly and turned away to get his drink. Idly wondering what had crawled up that man's ass and died, Jasper was startled when a large hand rested on his arm. Whipping around, he was surprised to find himself staring up into a pair of dark blue eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," the man said, and motioned to the seat next to Jasper. "This empty?"

Jasper nodded.

"Here."

The bartender returned with his drink, and Jasper handed over the money, very much aware of the pair of eyes trained on him.

"I've never seen you around here. New?"

Jasper took of sip of his drink.

"Yes."

The man held out a hand.

"Sorry, never did introduce myself. I'm Colin. Usually I come for the late night party, but tonight I'm feeling a little off, so I came early instead."

His eyes ran over Jasper's form with interest, but Jasper took no notice.

"Late night party?" Jasper asked with a frown, puzzled. Colin froze, instantly looking uncomfortable.

"You…er… don't know?"

When Jasper shook his head, Colin gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh, well then you don't need to worry about it. Have a nice night, beautiful."

Standing quickly, Colin gave him a quick nod and walked off. Jasper scratched the back of his neck. _Odd…_

Finishing the rest of his drink, he stood, not sure if he was supposed to be the designated driver or not. Deciding one drink was enough for now, his eyes wandered over the dance floor as he scanned it for Bella and Alice.

He found them at the edge of the crowd, Alice all but grinding on Bella's leg as they danced to the beat. Shaking his head in amusement, he started over to them only to freeze when he heard a deadly familiar voice hiss.

"We shouldn't be here, Emmet!"

* * *

Jacob fixed his hair one last time before giving a small sigh.

"What time is it, Em?"

Emmet's eyes were glued to the television.

"Hm?"

Jacob threw a pillow at him.

"Emmet!"

Grunting, Emmet raised his hands to his face to fix the smudge to his makeup.

"Mess up my face and I'll mess up yours," he threatened before turning over gingerly and checking his watch. "It's only ten thirty, Jacob. We don't have to be down until midnight. What's up?"

Jacob sighed.

"I'm tired. If I don't do something now, I'm going to be knocked out within the hour," he explained, before suddenly freezing. "Do we have any fudge?"

Emmet fought back a grin.

"No. You ate it all last week."

To Jacob's pleading eyes, Emmet chuckled.

"No way am I laying my ass on the line for you, bro. You know as well as I do downstairs is off limits during normal hours."

* * *

"… If Aro sees us, this is all on you."

Jacob shushed him and dragged Emmet along the hallway that led to the kitchens. Thankfully with how much Emmet ate, they were on a first name basis with the chef, who would practically give them anything they wanted. Just as they were passing a door that led to the bar, Emmet slowed down and peeked through the window.

Jacob grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?"

Emmet looked surprised.

"Have you ever seen the bar this full before?" His eyes scanned the dance floor and narrowed in on a pretty brunette. "They've got some cute ones out there to."

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Do you only think about girls? For not wanting to get caught, you sure are intent on slowing us down."

Emmet placed a finger to his lips.

"Just a peek? I've never seen her before, so they can't be regulars. They won't be here later tonight."

Jacob debated with himself for a while before reluctantly giving in.

"Fine. But hurry."

Emmet wedged open the door and slipped through, much to Jacob's horror.

"Emmet," he growled to himself as he slipped through the door after him. Luckily Emmet hadn't gotten very far, and was simply standing quietly near the door, watching the proceedings with interest. Jacob did the same. Unlike later on, there was only a dance floor available to the guests, as well as a bar. It was fuller than usual, however, with couples pressed tightly on the dance floor. When Emmet took a step forward Jacob's hand whipped out to pull him back.

"We shouldn't be here, Emmet!" he hissed.

A soft voice startled them both.

"Hello?"

Emmet finally seemed to realize the seriousness of their actions and grabbed a petrified Jacob and shoved him through the door, but not before Jacob had locked eyes with a familiar pair of green ones.

"J… Jasper?"

**A/N: That wasn't originally where I was going, and my plot line is not happy with this turn of events, but it just sort of fit, no? :] Don't forget to go vote over at the Slash Awards! All of the nominees are pretty much amazing.**

http://theslashawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/


	15. Jacob?

**Happiness in Unexpected Situations**

**A/N:** I'd forgotten how fun writing was. This chapter is unbetad, so any grammar or spelling mistakes (I know there's a lot, and I'm sorry about that) are completely my own.

**Chapter 15: Jacob?**

"Who the hell was that?" Emmett hissed at Jacob as they sprinted back down the hallway. "Nobody," Jacob muttered as they turned the corner, his mind racing. _Jasper? Here? How the hell did he get here!_

"Sure didn't sound like he was nobody." They'd finally reached Emmett's room, and they flung open the door. Jacob groaned and flopped on the bed. "What'd you call him? Jasper?" Emmett locked the door and turned to Jacob, raising an eyebrow as if to say, _you're going to tell me whether you like it or not._

Jacob didn't respond for a moment. Emmett sighed and crossed the room to sit down next to him. "When you said you knew two people that could help me, that day I told how I got here… was Jasper one of those two people?"

Jacob ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah," He said tiredly. "Yeah, he was."

Leaning his head back to get more comfortable, Emmett asked patiently, "Who is he, Jacob?"

Jacob sighed. "My boyfriend. Well, he was my boyfriend. One of them. God, I don't even know anymore." He gripped his hair and tugged, and Emmett winced at how painful it looked. Finally his brain caught up to what Jacob said. He sat up straighter. "What do you mean by one of your boyfriends?" He asked curiously.

Jacob blushed lightly. "I had two." He admitted, sounding a little embarrassed. Emmett whistled and pushed him. "At the same time? Wow buddy, I didn't know you had it in you!"

Despite the situation, Jacob laughed. "Shut up, Emmett. It was a long time ago. I figured that they'd stopped…" He trailed off, looking away. Emmett sobered quickly. "You thought they'd stopped looking for you?"

Jacob suddenly jumped up and started to pace. "The morning that Aro kidnapped me, I was just getting off from my job. Edward had called me," When Emmett looked puzzled he paused, "That was my other boyfriend." Nodding in understanding, he motioned for Jacob to go on.

"I was trying to figure out how to use my stupid phone, and next thing I knew there were hands covering my mouth and a gun at my head and they were telling me to get in the car." Jacob closed his eyes. "I was an idiot. I'd always been so careful, always blending in with the crowds, never trying to call attention to myself. And there I was, in the middle of the day, with nobody around me, and I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings." He clenched his fists.

Emmett didn't say anything for a second. "Why haven't you tried harder to contact them?" He asked suddenly. Jacob frowned. "There aren't any phones, Emmett." He said dryly.

Emmett sent him a glare. "Don't be stupid," He snapped. Jacob blinked. He'd never seen his friend so serious before.

"It's different for you, Jacob. You have people out there who want you, care for you, who are looking everywhere for you. God, half of the people in this place don't have family members who give a damn about whether they're alive or not. Nobody is trying to find them, so they're fine with being here." Jacob opened his mouth to speak but Emmett held up a hand.

"No. It's partially my fault for assuming you didn't have any family around either. I never really asked you about your personal life. And no," He finally answered Jacob's earlier comment. "People here don't have cell phones. It doesn't mean that people here don't go outside at all. The cooks, bouncers, the singers. They all need to leave and go home, Jacob. Don't you think that you could have left a message with any of them?"

Jacob glared. "I don't know any of them! How do you know that someone you ask isn't going to go right back around and rat you out to Aro? I'm so close, Emmett. I owe Aro $10,000 and I already have $6,000. I don't need to take a risk that could ruin everything. I was the one who fucked up and got myself into this situation. There's no reason why I should guilt Edward and Jasper into this, this isn't their mess."

Emmett stared at him in disbelief. "Is that really what you think? You'd have to 'guilt' them into helping you? If they really cared about you Jacob, they wouldn't think twice about coming in here and kicking someone's ass so that you could go back home."

Jacob hesitated, and then firmly shook his head. "I'm asking you not to interfere Emmett. Please. I'm handling things just fine on my own," He pleaded, desperately willing Emmett to understand.

Shaking his head, Emmett stood up and looked Jacob directly in the eye. "You're being selfish right now, Jake." He whispered. "You're not alone in this situation. Jasper and Edward just want you back home, and this is probably really screwing up their relationship, but all you're worried about is doing things on your own."

Emmett turned and left, closing the door quietly behind him. Stumbling back to the bed, Jacob sat down and put his head in his hands.

* * *

Jasper stared at the closed door in shock. _It couldn't be… _He tried to open the door, growling when he realized in was locked.

"Sorry sir, that door is off limits." Turning around, Jasper found himself face to face with a stoic looking bartender. "May I ask why?" He asked, fighting to stay calm.

"No," The man said simply, steering him back toward the dance floor. Whipping back around, he asked, "I think I saw somebody I know. Is there someone in there named Jacob?"

The man paused but otherwise showed no other expression. "There is nobody here under that name. It'd be wise if you didn't ask too many more questions." His eyes were wary.

The bartender led Jasper back to his table, but not before he said softly, "The boy is here. He is safe for now. Don't look for him."

By the time Jasper had turned around again, the man was gone.

* * *

Finally the song Alice and Bella were dancing to ended, and the audience clapped and cheered. "The club will be closing within the hour. Please be aware we need everybody to leave by twelve thirty. Thank you for your cooperation." Groans met the smooth voice that came over the intercom, and many people started to get ready to leave.

Alice searched the club, trying to figure out where Jasper was sitting. She'd make him dance at least once, even if it killed him.

Finally she found him, and she frowned when she saw him standing very close to a guy she didn't recognize. _Who…?_

"Babe, what's wrong?" She felt Bella's arms wrap around her waist as another slow song started. Alice didn't take her eyes of Jasper. The man seemed to whisper something in his ear, and Jasper's eyes widened as the man took off.

Concerned, she focused her attention back on Bella. "I think something's up with Jasper," She said urgently, pulling away gently. Bella turned and focused on in Jasper as well, who seemed to be staring at a back door, his face pale.

Together they pushed through the crowd until they reached him. "Jasper," Bella panted, wondering why the hell people wouldn't move out of their way faster. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

He turned to stare at him, and he slowly shook his head. "It's Jacob," He whispered. "He's here."

* * *

**A/N:** That was surprisingly easy to write, I don't know why I had such horrible writers block two years ago. Please review to tell me if there are any glaring spelling/grammar mistakes, I wanted to get this up as quickly as possible. Thank you so much. :-)

P.S. I changed Emmett's name to the correct spelling in this chapter. I still have to go through and change the rest of the story.


End file.
